Being Superman isn't easy
by free as a bird98
Summary: Darry is injured in a car accident that nearly takes his life. When Darry beats the odds and survives the night. New challenges arise as the brothers put the pieces back together and Darry relearns to walk. How will the brothers make it thought the difficult time? ( Note, being "A Family Isn't Easy and Being Superman isn't easy are merging into 1 book.)
1. Chapter 1- He has to be okay

Soda's pov-

I sat nervously on the couch. I couldn't stand to sit in Darry's favorite chair it was usually that he wouldn't be sitting there. I glanced at the clock, it was ten. He said he would be home at nine.

Pony sat anxiously beside me reading. He tried to act like he was reading but deep down I knew he really was struggle. He was looking towards me to tell him it's gonna be alright. But I was scared stiff, Darry is never late. If he is, he calls.

I wish the damn phone would ring or better yet his truck pull into the drive way. Maybe he had a flat and couldn't get to the phone.

I wish he didn't take that second job working to move heavy boxes for a warehouse. Then maybe he would be home safe and sound. Maybe I could work late shifts at the DX or if Darry could sit his pride aside Pony could get a job after school. I never liked the idea of Darry working late and not being home with us.

I saw no point in sending Pony to bed. He would lie awake as I sat in the living room. He wouldn't sleep knowing his older brother hasn't arrived home yet.

I keep my eyes on the clock each minuet sending panic to my already nervous racked body. I had a new found respect for Darry holding us together for so long. I finally got up and dragged Pony to bed.

He laid down as I put Darry's dinner in the fridge. I laid Darry's clothes and towel out for him. I knew he would be hungry, tired and want a shower.

I returned to my room finding Pony still wide awake fighting sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and crawled in bed. I threw an arm over Pony before being asked the usual nighty questions.

"Is Darry okay?", Pony asks

"He's superman, he can hold his own. I am sure he's alright or he would have called us", I say

"Are you sure? He's never late", Pony asks

"Yes, I am sure. He probably had car troubles after all the car is a hunk of junk", I say

"Soda", Pony whines

"GO to sleep little colt. I am sure he's fine", I say softly as I run my fingers though his hair.

Pony unconvinced snuggles into my chest. He falls asleep as his breathing becomes gentle and regular with soft snores. The truth was I was scared and I wasn't sure everything was alright.

In fact it spooked me, it reminded me of that night when Mom and Dad died. I remember Darry telling me the same things as I told Pony. I remember Darry falling asleep beside me and Pony when we found out.

How he held us tight and said it's gonna be alright. The truth hurts, if Darry's not alright…. I can't be Darry. I am not as strong, brave, smart or loyal as Darry. I would have sold the kid brothers out if I was his shoes. Because I would be just a scared kid like Darry. The difference is I am a comforting brother but I couldn't be strong like Darry.

I fell asleep but didn't sleep easy. I wish I was a kid again. When I didn't have to worry because Mom and Dad were there. I don't have that comfort. I could easily be shipped off to a boys' home. I would be out in a year or two tops. Pony on the other hand wouldn't

Stop thinking so negative, Darry's fine, I told myself. But it wasn't. I was awaked at 2 in the morning.

I knew this was something bad really bad. No one this side of town would knock. Darry always leaves the door unlock so one of our boys doesn't blow up. So they always have somewhere to go so they don't do anything stupid.

I pulled a shirt on and answer the door. Leaving Pony behind, I saw his eyes shoot open as wide as golf balls as I walked to the door. I saw two men in cop uniforms. One was a young rookie and the other a middle age cop with graying hair.

"Hello", I answer the door sleepily

"May I speak to a Sodapop Curtis?", the cop asks

"I am Sodapop", I answer

"We regret to inform you that Darrel Curtis Jr. was critically injured in a car accident at ten- fourteen pm", the older cop says

I look at the men in shock unsure of what to say. After the men finish explaining the details, they tell me I need to get down to the hospital.

I go to my room to find Pony wide awake. He was too afraid to come to the door. He remembered last time men rapped at the door and came a calling at two am that it wasn't good.

"Pony, we need to get to the hospital", I say gently

"Is Darry gonna be okay?", Pony asks

"I don't know" , I say


	2. Chapter 2- Darry might not be okay

We both quickly get dressed and I go knocking on the Matthews door. Mrs. Matthews clad in her robe comes to the door.

"Can we see Two-Bit?", I ask calmly

"Sure boys, but why at two in the morning?", She asks  
"Darry was in an accident", I say

She returns with Two-Bit in tow within seconds .

"Hey, Sodapop. Hey Pony. What brings you here at this hour?", Two-Bit asks

"Darry was in an accident. Can we borrow your car?", I ask

"Sure but I want to come. ", Two-bit says

"How about you find Steve, borrow the t-bird and meet us at the hospital", I suggest

"Alright", Two-bit says

Buck gave us the t-bird after Dally died. Said he know Dally would want us to have it. Driving that t-bird brought a lot of memories. It was like having a piece of Dallas still with us.

Two-bit tosses me the keys and he head in the opposite direction. I got behind the wheel with a frightened Pony beside me. I started the car , my knuckles clutching the wheel tightly and my mind filling with worries. I glanced at Pony, he was shaking and he was scared out of his wits. The ride to the hospital was very quiet and you could cut the tension with a knife.

Though the silence I began to pray, "Please God , don't take Darry away. We have lost so much in the last two years. You took our parents and two of our brothers. We can't bare another loss, especially not our older brother. Our family is already broken too to handle another loss. If you have to take someone spare Darry and take me instead. " , I prayed silently

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. So many memories flooded back. It pained me so bad I felt there was a weight crushing my lungs. I couldn't breathe it hurt so bad. I remembered getting in the truck with Darry as we drove to the hospital to indidify the bodies. I didn't go in with Darry , I didn't want to remember them like that.

I felt the cold as we went to the basement. I remembered how pale Darry was and how sick to his stomach he was. He was so sick he vomited in the bathroom downstairs. Pony was with Two-bit and Johnny at the house. He didn't want to go and Darry let him stay behind.

I couldn't handle that if I had to do that. I didn't know if my brother was dead or alive. The cops didn't know because they didn't have any information. It was in all in god's hands.

Pony and I got out of the car as we headed to the front desk. I walked with Pony at my heels to the desk. I found the nurses' station, I walked up. There was a young blonde nurse sitting shuffling thought the files.

"I am looking for a Darrel Curtis Jr.", I say softly

"Hold on a second", the nurse says

She looks though the files and looks up at me.

"He is having emgerancy surgery", she says

"How is he?", I ask

"I don't have that information. I could page the doctor", she says

"Thanks.", I say

"You can take a seat over there. By the way, I am Nurse Anna Yancys", Nurse Yancys

"I'm Sodapop Curtis and this is my brother Ponyboy", I say

"Are those your real names?", she asks

"Yep", I say

I guide Pony over to the seats. Pony lies his head in my lap and I play with his hair as we wait. I hoped Darry was okay. As I sat there all of my memories flooded back. I remember when Darry and I walked Pony to his first day of school.

Pony reminded now in this state bought back memories of then. Walking a small Ponyboy to class with his oversized bag back hanging over him. He carried his brown snack with a shaky hand and bit his lip nervously. Darry and I calmed him down as we sent him on his way.

I was like the nervous mother worrying over my baby brother. Darry was like a reassuring father who convinced he would be fine to me  
I can't raise Pony by myself. I just can't. I don't know how Darry is able to switch from big brother mode to guardian mode. It's amazing to me.

A voice brought me back to the real world.

"Sodapop?", Pony says shaking me

"Huh?", I ask

"The doctor's here", he says

I look up to see a young doctor with brown hair and innocent eyes. He reminded me of Pony just older. He was wearing white scarabs still stained with blood. He looked tried and fresh from the operating room. I tried to not focus on my brother's blood on the man's shirt.

"Are you Darrel's brothers?", he asks

"Yes, I am Sodapop Curtis and this is Ponyboy", I say softly

"I am Doctor James Smith", he says

"How is Darry?", I ask

"He was in rough shape when he came in. He had internal bleeding, broken leg, and a broken spinal cord. I have some bad news, he may not make it through the night. Let alone he may not walk again. He's resting in ICU recovery", Doctor Smith says

"Wait, he may not walk again.", I ask nervously

"Darrel's spinal cord was inflamed after being throw from his car. If the inflammation and swelling doesn't go down he may not walk again if he regains feeling he will have to relearn", Doctor smith explains

I see Pony sitting nervously and paling with each passing minuet. He had tears rolling down his face. I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong. I didn't care if Pony cried in front of a stranger. Our brother might not make it through the night and if he does he may never walk again.

I didn't care the greasers weren't supposed to cry in font of strangers. I just held my baby brother close. Their older brother may not walk again so who cares what the other people think. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach my broken family may be changed forever. Little did I know how much it would change.

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )Save

ng nervously and paling with each passing minuet. He had tears rolling down his face. I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong. I didn't care if Pony cried in front of a stranger. Our brother might not make it through the night and if he does he may never walk again.


	3. Chapter 3- Darry's krypton

"Can we see him?", I asks

"Sure, room 103. He needs his rest but I think he needs his brothers more", Doctor Smith says

I shake the doctor's hand before helping Pony to his feet. The poor kid was shaking and he could barely stand up. He reminded me on the night he passed out when Dally died.  
I was scared out of my mind and so was Darry.

We nearly lost him and we didn't. I need Darry to be alright.I didn't want to lose another brother. We lost two of our brothers already. I don't think my heart could take another break. It already has empty spots were five of the people I loved were.

I saw Two-Bit in the hall with Steve at his side. I told them to sit in the waiting room. I would update them after I saw my brother. They nodded and took a seat.  
I found the room and I found my older brother. He was so pale and a bandage was wrapped around his went in and out of his body. A heart monitor on Darry's pale chest and i heard the steady sound of his heart beat. The noise was calming just annoying. I pulled a seat up next to Darry.

Pony did the same. It hurt to see Darry like this.  
I grasped his hand and played with his hair. I swallowed the lump in my thought and tears were in my eyes. I broke down and it felt good.  
Pony came and sat next to me. I just cried for my brother as I sat next to him. I had never see Darry in this kind of state.

"Soda?", a voice broke the surface

"Darry?", I said more as a statement then a question

"Why can't I feel my legs?", Darry questioned nervously

"ummm", I say

"Why can't I feel my legs? Soda! Why can't I feel my legs?", Darry asks as his voice grows hoarse

"You were in a bad car accident. The doctor says your spinal cord is inflamed and swollen. I am sorry Darry but you may not walk again", I say gently

"I might not walk again then I can't roof. Then I will…", Darry says as his voice breaks

For the first time Darry let his feelings show. Every superman has his krypton, and after all Darry is an every day regular kind of superman.( Darry seems a little oc but i don't think Darry is as hard as Pony said he was. I like to think of him with a soft side and losing the boys is his krypton)

Sobs racked his body as he cried. Soda just runs his fingers in Darry's hair gently. He spoke softly to his brother to calm him. Darry relaxed and calmed down.

"Darry, what were you gonna say?" Pony asks speaking up

"I will lose you guys if I can't work", Darry gets out

"Darry don't worry about I can work full time and get extra shifts or an second job", I say

"I can't put that burden on you", Darry says softly

"Don't you worry about that. It's my job now to take care of you and pone. Don't fight with me because you won't win. You just focus on getting better", Soda says with courage

"Alright little brother", Darry says softly

"How about you sleep?" Soda suggests

Darry didn't fight as he closed his eyes. Soda watches his older brother with care and concern. Slowly Darry's steady and relaxed breathing turns to soft snores. Darry falls asleep against the pillow the hospital bed.

Soda walks out of the room not saying a word. Pony doesn't ask questions but instead follows. Soda walks stiffly to the waiting room with Pony following.

"How is he?" Two-bit asks

"Shaken up and confused but otherwise fine", Soda answers calmly

"How badly is Darry injured?" Steve asks

"He has buries, a broken leg and inflamed spinal cord. He may not walk again", Soda says unable to sallow the lump building up in his throat

"What are you guys going to do?" Steve asks

"Hold on and be strong for Darry. We can get through this no matter the outcome", Soda says with new found courage and strength

Pony was not convinced that Soda had this under control. This side of Soda is not one he hasn't seen nor does he want to. He wishes that everything would go back to the way it was. When Darry was fine and in control as well as Soda being normal old Soda.

He missed his brothers  
They were different; Soda was the strong one this time and Darry the confused pained Pony to know be hide those brown eyes hide pain and stress he couldn't begin to understand.

Soda was fighting an internal battle. His mind was cloud with thousands of thoughts. Demons don't go away without facing right now facing them wasn't an option. Sodas hide his confusion in his eyes but Pony knew something was going on in his mind.

Two-bit and Steve sat there. There was a silent understanding that the boys need to be alone with their brother right now. Silencing took over and no words were said. They all seemed lost in thought. Each had his own thoughts and was unable to say anything.

Soda said his goodnight and return to Darry's room. Pony once again followed behind. Soda saw no point in sending Pony home to sleep nor to school in the morning. He would be unable to focus on his work.

"Let's get some sleep", Soda says

"Alright", Pony says

Pony climbs onto the cot sit up by a nurse. He rested his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up. Pony was too tired to fight sleep and feel asleep.

Soda was satisfied with the gentle snores from his brothers. He was glad they were able to sleep. Both needed their rest but Soda was unable to sleep.

Soda pulled up a chair to Darry's bed. He gently played with Darry's hair. He watched his older brother sleep. He had noticed when Darry sleeps he looks younger like the nineteen year old Darry planning to go to college. The stress seemed off of his shoulders when he slept.

Soda hated to feel the pain that flashed in those blue eyes of his brother earlier. "Why did it have to be Darry? The person we need the most right now.", Soda thought

Soda feared the state might take them away from his brother. How Soda hated that , the state always poking their nose in business that ins' t theirs to know. But for know the family was still together and Soda had to hold him together. More now than ever before did both his brothers need him.

Soda soon fell asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair.


	4. Chapter 4- Falling down

Soda awoken around nine when he heard a soft broken voice call out his name.

"Soda", Darry whispers hoarsely

"I'm here big guy", Soda says turning to his brother

"How are you going to make this work?", Darry asks

" I have a little money saved from working extra shifts at the DX and I got a second job. When I said I was going out with Steve, I wasn't I really was working extra to save a little money for Pony's schooling. But we need it now", Soda says

"I have a little money left from my paycheck and a little saved in the account. I guess getting a new truck will have to be put off", Darry says

"Don't you worry, I turn eighteen tomorrow. The damn state can't take Pony away with a capable guardian who works two jobs.", Soda says

"I am still worried", Darry says

"Don't be. I said I would take care of it and I will. You just worry about taking care of yourself, big guy", Soda says

Soda heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in", Soda says  
Dr, Smith emerges with a clipboard in hand. He walks close to the bed quietly to not wake Pony who was still asleep.

"I just want a quick check", Dr. Smith says  
Darry complies with the man as the doctor checks to make everything is all right.

"I just want to check your reflexes", Dr. Smith says  
Darry lies still as the doctor pokes his foot with a pen. No feeling came from Darry but the muscle reacted. Still without feeling Darry couldn't walk.

"The muscle reacts but you can't feel from the waist down. I would say a few more days of close watching. If the swelling goes down you will could relearn to walk otherwise you are going to be in a wheel chair", Dr. Smith says giving the grime news

It wasn't the best of news and Soda had ifs. Ifs, reminded he too much of the fresh pain that came with Johnny's death. It was only two months since the two boys had dead and yet again had the fragile family was nearly torn apart yet again.

Soda left the room shortly after Pony woke up. Steve and Two-bit sat in the waiting room. Soda led the boys into Darry's room .They chattered for a bed before Darry dozed off. They played cards while Pony read silently. Things were too slow and quiet for the four boys' liking.

A nurse came to the room and talked to Soda in a hushed tone. A woman named Mrs. Williams was here to see Soda. Soda's heart began to race and his palms grew damp. His head pounded as he walked down the hall.

Soda stepped into a plain blank white room with a desk and lamp. The sun peeked though the room as Soda took a seat across from the social worker. His nervousness grew with each passing second and he attempted to swallow the lump that took residence in his throat.

Soda took a seat in the chair across from Mrs. Williams. Soda's ridge body made connection with the soft cushion of the chair. He couldn't relax in front of the watchful eyes of the social worker. His heart raced faster, his head pounded and his palms grew wetter.

"I am sorry, but I have to take Ponyboy away. It's been twenty-four hours since Darrel was left unable to care for Pony. Legally, you turn eighteen within midnight and the state can't touch you. Pony is still a minor who needs care. You can apply for temporarily guardianship after you fill out the proper paperwork. You need to appear before a judge and be grant that custody. It takes two to four weeks to go though the steps and you have to prove you are capable of caring for Pony.

Soda closed his eyes and processed the information he was given. He had failed his brothers, Darry's worst night mare was coming true. After, the months Darry had fought so hard to keep things to together. Inword to keep the boys in his care things had to run smoothly. Then this happened, even if Darry and Pony forgave him , he would never forgive himself.

"Please, let me talk to Pony and don't tell Darry yet", Soda says

"Alright. You can take Pony by my office when he finishes packing. Please, tell Darry soon", Mrs. Willams says

"I will want to get the paper work as soon as possible", Soda says

"I will deliver them to you personally tomorrow", She replies

Mrs. Williams and Soda shake hands before she leaves the room. Soda doesn't let a tear fall from his eyes. He straights his clothes and feels numb. A numb that had had him unable to feel the physical world around him. Soda closed the door behind him.

He took the short walk down the hall to Darry's room. He took a shakey breath before pushing the door open. He turns to Pony and silently whispers they need to talk. He leaves Darry sound asleep a world away without concern. Steve was cheating with a ace up his sleeve as Two- bit played just as dirty.

Soda walked down the hall into the same room he had stood moments ago. He had been a world away when he received the news. He was losing his baby brother just as he nearly lost his older. Soda couldn't take the pain that had hit him so hard in the chest.

"Little colt, that was the social worker, you have to go away for a short while. But before you know it you will be back home. I promise i will get you home as soon as i you have be brave for me", Soda says gently looking into Pony's eyes

Pony's eyes wondered into Soda's asking and pleading for a answer. Soda didn't have an answer that words could form. He hated this just as much as Pony did. He felt so helpless, he couldn't help neither of his brothers though this hard time in their lives.

Pony was silent as tears rolled down his soft face. He looked much younger than fifteen as he cried. Soda embraced his brother pulling him into his arms. Pony felt safe as he took in Soda's familiar scent that was calming. Soda's salty warm tears fall onto Pony's hair damping it slightly. Soda had let his walls down as he just cried with his brother.

Each brother enjoyed the close bond they had at the moment. Unsure how long it would be until they were reunited. For now this was goodbye, no one knew what the future had to offer. The two brothers stood that way until both had stopped crying.

"Let's go home and get your bag packed", Soda said as Pony followed gently be-hide.

This was rock bottom, it couldn't possibly get any worse than this. The drive home was silent neither brother had anything to stay. What do you say in a time like this? Nothing at all seemed to work to the best.


	5. Chapter 5- Not easy being me

Soda forced himself to not think about losing Pony. Pony was slipping though his fingers no matter how hard he fought. It was impossible to beat the inevitable, and would lose the fight. He tried to keep to himself so he didn't have to think about. It was harder to speak about than it was think about it.

"Soda, i have a question", Pony asks breaking the silence

"Sure, little colt. Shoot", Soda says

"**_Why do good people have bad things happen to them?_** Mama and Papa were good people who did the right thing. They didn't deserve to die. There are people like Tim Shepard and the Burmely Boys who walk around without a care for another human. Yet, nothing touches them. Darry _didn't_ deserve this nor did he deserve to lose the ability to walk. Yet, he did. Johnny didn't deserve to die, he was_ gallant_ and a _hero_ in my eyes. Yet he died.", Pony questioned

"I don't know, baby. I don't know how to answer that", Soda says

"Its't not fair", Pony says

"I know isn't not. But remember Darry and I always love you no matter where you are. We are still a family if we get separated. You will always be our baby brother and we will find you before you even know it. ", Soda says

Soda pulls into the drive way of the house. It hit Soda hard that neither brother had been home since the accident. So much had changed in just twenty-four hours. Yesterday, Darry and Soda left for work like always. Pony went to school and came home like always. They fought Darry in the morning asking for five more minuets of sleep before Darry pulled them out of bed like always. It had become retinue and now every thing was changing.

Soda and Pony climbed out of the parked truck. Leaving it behind as them as they opened the front door. The house looked undisturbed and tidy just as they left it. Soda and Pony went into their shared bedroom, it would be the last time for a while that they would share this room.

Soda pulled a duffle from the closet. Soda pulled Pony's clothes from the drawers while Pony packed his art supplies and books. He cradled the sketch book close and recalled Darry picking it up for them for his birthday two months ago. He grabbed the unused box of sketch pencils. Pony packed a few books he knew word for word by heart as well as Gone with the wind and Peter Pan, a book Darry had given the day before.

He grabbed the picture of his brothers and him together. Soda finished packing Pony's clothes when Pony had grabbed his stuff from the bathroom. Things were going to be different that was for sure. The two were finished packing Pony's stuff.

"Pone, you need to get some clean clothes on and clean up", Soda says

Pony changed into jeans and a clean t-shirt. He grabs the jacket Dallas gave him with the burned leather darker than the rest. He slipped on his new pair of converse and combed his hair.

They made their way out of door as they didn't look back. Not saying a word they climbed back into the truck. Pony had realized for the first time in his life he would be without his brothers on his own. It didn't count when he ran away with Johnny, the gang are like brothers. But this time there wasn't gonna be Johnny or anyone coming with him.

Soda pulled into the parking lot. It reminded Soda of taking Pony to school for the first time. It was like hand your baby brother off to strangers and he hated that feeling. Seven year old Soda would have done what Eighteen year old Soda wanted to do. Soda just wanted to run and fight to keep his brother away from the care of strangers. But he didn't have an option.

Soda and Pony climbed out of the car. Mrs. Williams stood next to her parked car waiting for Pony. Soda hugs his brother and whispers that he loves him. The brothers say their goodbyes before Pony went with Mrs. Williams.

Soda watched as his brother climbed into the car of Mrs. Williams. He knew Pony was safe in the hands of Mrs. Williams but where was she taking him. Pony silently read his book in the back seat as Mrs. Williams drove.

Soda sobbed as he drove to the hospital. His knocks turning white from gripping the wheel hard. That pain in his chest came back as his heart broken. He let his walls come down and screamed for good measures. He felt a little better when he pulled into the parking lit. He would never forgive himself.

Soda climbed out of the car and locked. He made his way to the third floor where Darry was. He planned to tell Darry after Pony was put in foster care rather than before. He couldn't fight or try to change things. It was best he didn't know at the time. Now, he needs to know.

Soda turns down the hall to make it to Darry's room.

"Soda , where the hell did you go?", Steve asks

"I'll tell you later , Stevie", Soda says

"You better get it there Darry's be wanting to know for like a hour", Steve says

"I figured he'd be asleep most the day", Soda says

"Where's the kid?", Two-bit asks

"i'll explain later", Soda says

"Let's go to the cafe and get something to eat:, Steve suggests to get the brothes time to talk

Soda closes the door behind him. He could see the worry on Darry's face as he laid in bed. Soda didn't like to make Darry worry. But he had to do what he had to do. He prayed that Darry would get better and walk again. He prayed that Pony would return home safe.

"Soda", Darry says

Soda walks over to Darry and takes a seat next to him. He pulls the chair close. He grips Darry's hand, he felt like he would float away if he didn't grip onto Darry's strong hand.

"Yeah , Darry", Soda says

"where's Pony?", Darry asks

"About that, we need to talk", Soda says

Darry closes his eyes knowing the noise will be bad. He has a feeling if Soda didn't return with Pony it was a bad sign. Soda doesn't just leave his little brother behind like that. Those two are attached at the hip it seems like.

"The state took him. Legally, I turn eighteen by midnight so they can't touch me. But i fought to keep him but you can't agree with the law. Mrs. Willams took him to a boys' home not more than twenty minuets ago. I can apply for temporary guardianship on the day i turn eighteen which is tomorrow. It will take two to four weeks to get everything straighten out", Soda explains

Darry no longer had to be the tough older brother figure he was when his brothers were around. He was in the safety of a closed room with his middle brother. Darry sobs as Soda embraces in a similar way he embraced Pony earlier that day.

Soda played with Darry's hair and was comforting. Darry wasn't mad at Soda. He was mad at God for taking his brother, his parents, his dreams and his friends away. God took away his legs and he was angry.


	6. Chapter 6- Adjustments

"It's not fair" , Soda mumbles

"What's not fair?", Darry asks

"The fact we always have troubles it seems", Soda repiles

"Sodapop, life isn't fair", Darry responses

"I get that, Dar. I really do but...", Soda says

"But what?",, Darry asks

"We just burried Mama and Daddy eleven months ago. We buried them thirty years too early. Johnny and Dally haven't been gone more than two months. We nearly lost Pony once and yet again we did. We nearly lost you and now you've lost the ability to walk. It seems like a never ending cycle" , Soda says

"I understand but we can't...", Darry says being interrupted

"Yeah, i know we can't stop livivng just because we lose someone. And when you fall down just dust your self off and get up again. I've heard your Darryisums before", Soda says

Darry just grins one of his rare grins. Darry should smile more often he is really handsome when he smiles. Soda though. Darry's icy blue eyes were filled with a slight sadness yet a gleam of happiness.

"It doesn't feel right to be happy when Pony's off scared by himself", Soda says

"Don't think that way little buddy", Darry says

"I just can't , big guy". Soda says

"Don't think that way Soda", Darry says

"it's hard not to", Soda replies

Pony's pov-

I looked silently out the window as Mrs. Willams drove. I didn't say a word since i had left Soda's side. Mrs. Willams didn't try to talk to me knowing i didn't want to. I wonder to myself what my brothers were doing.

Mrs. Williams pulled into a small middle class suburban home. A small gate went around the house with a mail box that read " Reed". "Pony, this is your foster home for now", Mrs. Willams says

"I didn't want to think of this as home. More like a temporary home, i'm just passing though", I thought to myself

My brothers would be here to get me as soon they can. I had faith my brothers would find me. They just had to right?

Mrs. Williams guided me into the house, it was a nice place. A man and his wife stood at the door with two younger boys and one my age in the living room.

"Pony, this is Mr. Jacob and Mrs. Alice Reed", Mrs. Williams says

"Nice, to meet you", Pony says politely

"I hope you feel comfortable here", Mrs. Williams says

"I'll be fine. Please have my brothers call me if Darry gets better", I say before Mrs. Willams leaves

"i'll show you to your room", Jacob Reed says

" Thank you", I say quickly

"You can call me Jacob or Jacob. Please, not Mr. Reed that my father", Jacob says

"Alright", Pony feels weird about it. His mother always said to call an adult by their last name as it't more respectful but he would try.

Jake leads Pony to his own room with the sun shining through. The room is pained a light yellow, the sun light shines though the window with the window seat. A small closet and dresser are on one wall. Pony sees a nice size bed in the middle of the room, a bed side table to the right and a desk. His favorite thing about the room was the book shelve with new books aliening the shelf.

" We hope you like your room", Jake says

"i do", Pony says

Jake leaves giving Pony time to adjust.

Pony unpacks his clothes before unpacking his picture frame. He sits the photo on his bed side table so the first thing he see is his brothers. After unpacking , Pony sits his note book and art supplies on the desk. He unpacks his books and sits them on top of the book shelf. He grabs Peter Pan and sits in the window seat.

He hears a small knock on the door. "May i come in?", a sweet womanly voice calls

"Sure", Pony calls back sitting his book aside

"Hello, Ponyboy. You call me Alice or Mrs. Reed what ever is more comfortable", Alice says

"Alright", Pony says

"Are you settling in alright?", Alice asks

"Yes", Pony says

"i see you are a reader", Alice says

"yes", Pony replies

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Dinner is in twenty minuets and you are still able to go to Will Rogers as the other boys do as well", Alice says

"Thanks", Pony says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. His eyes show a sadness and the smile shows though.

Pony is in the middle of his book when once again a knock is at his door. "Dinner time", Alice says

Pony sits his book down and washes his hands. He comes to the table where four boys and the adults are takes a seat at the unfamiliar table. The rest of boys seemed uncomfortable and rather unfamiliar to each. Pony felt it was a good sign that boys pass though here rather often.

Author's note:

Sorry, a little short but school, student officer team and quiz bowl keep this high school freshman pretty busy. I promise a longer chapter next update


	7. Chapter 7- Not Today

Soda-

I woke to the silence of Darry's room. It had been four days since the accident, and it was officially the worst birthday in the history of birthday, It was second birthday i'd without Mama and Daddy, but this is the first I've had without a brother.

I laid awaken on my cot just thinking about what if Mama and Daddy didn't tell. I would have graduate high school and be possibly married to Sandy. Darry would be in collage playing football and maybe would have meet a pretty girl. Pony would be home safe and getting ready to graduate high school.

Maybe Mama would have adopted Johnny, Steve and Dallas as here own. Dally and Johnny wouldn't have died so young. Daddy would own his own roofing business and be happily in love with Mama. Pony wouldn't be in foster care, I wouldn't be alone and Darry wouldn't have gotten in an accident.

Unfortunately, i can't turn back time and change everything. There are no what ifs or only ifs. Because life happened, life is a powerful force.

I felt alone while my older brother slept and my younger brother slept in a bed that wasn't his. It hurt so bad that i couldn't fix any of this. I love help the people i love the most. But i can't fix Darry's legs and i can't turn back time for Pony. It hurt so bad that for once in my life i couldn't fix it.

I filled out mounds of paperwork delivered to me early this morning. I was eighteen and on a mission to reunite my brothers. I knew i could do one thing and that was bring my brothers home again.

I drove home in Darry's truck. I fought the tears as i pulled into the empty house. I had work to do. I needed to fix up the house. It could use a coat of paint, the yard needs mowing and the inside needs a little paint. I needed to built a ramp for Darry. Weather my brother wanted to admit it or not he would need a wheel chair.

I set out to work but mowing the yard. I was nearly finished when I heard Two-bit call out.

"What a hand Curtis?", Two-bit asks

"Sure", I call back

Pony-

I awoke hoping it was all dream and i would wake up with Darry yelling to get out of bed. I hoped i would wake in my brother's warm arms back home. Sadly it wasn't a dream and i woke in a strange place that wasn't home. This would never be my home. I was just a vistor, passing throw. I would back home soon.

I got up and locked my door. I quickly go dressed, i found a old shirt that was Soda's. I grabbed a hoodie that smelled like Darry it was calming. I miss them so much , i would give anything to be back home.

I combed my hair and greased it back. I quickly slipped on my shoes. I was dressed by seven thirty, and i unlocked my door. I made my bed before sitting in the window seat reading.

I heard the knock on my door which was a sign breakfast was ready. I grabbed my back bag before grabbing my breakfast. Alice handed me a packed lunch and off to school i went. We didn't live far from the school. I could walk there and back.

I followed the older boy and the three youngers. We arrived at school ,i went to class i ran into Two-bit on the way to my locker. We talked briefly before i went to class. I was frustrated because everyone knew about my brothers and i's situation even the teachers.

It was annoying, i wanted to scream and cry but i couldn't. I tried to stay strong but i couldn't. It was one comment that made me snap.

"Curtis, looks like some hero you brother turned out to be. What a same the star QB who won state championship is some crippled guy in a wheelchair. It's shame he never had a change to play collage ball, then again he didn't have what it took you need a spine for that", he says

I couldn't take it anymore, I just ran and ran. I ran all the way to the reeds' , i couldn't take. I unlocked the door and meet Alice in the kitchen.

"Pony, what are you doing here?", Alice asks

"I couldn't take it anymore", I say with a sob

"Please sit down and tell me", Alice says

"I explained to her what happened at school. She called the school and I wasn't in any kind of trouble thanks to Alice. Alice was really nice and all but i wish i had Soda right now. I needed my brother right now and i couldn't even call him.

Alice let me go to my room to be by myself, i climbed in bed with my Peter Pan book. I found it ironic that Darry gave me a new copy of Peter Pan, he grew up so quickly. He was barley nineteen when Mama and Daddy died. He was just a kid and had to grow up too fast. He looks older than twenty on somedays but on others he looks younger.

I was glad i got out of there. How is it everyone knows things that isn't even about them? That boy had no right to talk about Darry like that. He was talking about my older brother who i may not see again. It hurt badly but i could't let it bother me. Right, now i had to be strong.

Darry-

Soda had left to keep himself business so he won't worry all the time. Pony was godknows where and in the hands of strangers. I was frustrated by the fact i couldn't feel the pen when the doctor pokes me. I was able to wiggle my toe but i still don't have feeling below the waist.

I was put into the wheelchair and taken to physical therapist, Andy just stretched my legs out while i sat propped up at an angle trying move with Andy's help. Nothing at all, no feeling = zero movement.

I didn't want to be crippled , i had seen the way people looked at a man in a wheelchair. They looked at him as weak and helpless. I was either, i was strong and independent. I was unsure if i would ever walk again and it hurt.

Right, now everything is a waiting game. Just a bunch of what ifs or if you get lucky. I hated every waking moment of being in the hospital, i was on a lot of pain meds and i couldn't think straight. My margins were worse and even crippling the upper part of my body.

I hate this and i wished Pony was at home safely. I worry about him a lot because he's younger. Soda can take care of himself for the most part. But Pony needs his older brothers to support and love him. Soda and Pony are very different.


	8. Chapter 8- Spring Cleaning

Soda-

Two-Bit had joined me as i mowed the lawn. Stevie even came to help we cleaned up the yard before Steve built a wheelchair ramp. Together we cleaned up the house and everything looked much better. We collapsed on the living room yard was taken care off and so was the ramp. We rearranged the house a bit so Darry could wheel around. It would be while before he could walk if he was strong enough to relearn.

We laid on the floor of the living room when it was just silence. Silence was a bad thing because i would think about things i didn't want to think about. I hated the silence, it was normal for this house to be noisy. It bothered me that it was so quiet.

"So, How's the paper work coming along?'" Steve asks

"I laid everything this afternoon before coming home", Soda answers

"How's superman?", Two-bit asks

"I think he's taking it alright but it frustrates him rather quickly when everyone has to help him. He's not resting well because he's worried about Pony. That's why i want to get both of my brothers back home", Soda replies

No one mentioned today was my birthday because i didn't want to celebrate it without my brothers. It didn't feel much like a birthday it felt like the cold dark days when Mama and Daddy died. Those were the worst but at least i had my brothers. Now, i don't and i feel all alone. Steve and Two-bit might stay at the house but i still feel alone.

I heard the phone ring and got up at answer it. It might be Darry or the hospital or even social services.

"Hello, Sodapop Curtis speaking, you've reached the Curtis Household", Soda says

"Hello, Soda. It's Mrs. Williams", Mrs. Williams says

"I wanted to tell you the paper work was approved. You just went to go to court in one week and apply for guardian ship", Mrs. Williams says

"Alright", Soda says

"One more thing, I got a little news you might want to know.", Mrs. Williams says

" Some boys were giving Pony a hard time and Pony ran out of class. He ran all the way to the foster home. He's there and he's really upset. I already got approve if you want to go over there. Just know you can't see him when you want without approval from the state", Mrs. Williams says

"Alright, what's the address?", Soda asks

"Maple Drive 19933 Tulsa, Ok", Mrs. Willams says

Soda quickly wrote down the address. Soda quickly showers and dresses.

"Where are you going?", Two-bit asks

"I'll explain later", Soda says

Soda grabs the keys and ran out to the truck. He quickly buckled and started that car. He drove as fast as he could legally. He just wanted to wrap his arms around his baby brother and comfort him. He felt like maybe he couldn't fix everything but he could fix this.

Soda pulled into the drive way that read "Reed", on the parked the truck and climbed out. He walked to to the front door before knocking. A woman appeared at the door.

"You must be Soda, one of Pony's brothers", Alice says

"That's me", Soda says

"I'm Alice Reed, Mrs. Willams called to say you were come", Alice says

"Nice to meet you", Soda says

"He's awful upset in there", Alice says showing Soda to Pony's room

Soda knocked on the door gently. No answer expect the sobbing of his baby brother. He opened the door breaking the barrier between him and his brother. He finds Pony wrapped up in his blanket on the bed. Soda kicks his shoes off before wrapping an arm around his brother.

"Shhh, baby. It's alright , I got you", Soda says placing soft kisses on Pony's hair.

"Soda?", Pony hiccups

"Yeah", Soda says

Soda just lets his brother rest his head on his chest. Pony cuddles close to his brother not wanting to let go. That both wished they never had to let go.

"What happened at school today?" , Soda asks

"The boys were making fun of Darry. Calling him a crippled and that it was a shame he couldn't play football again because he doesn't have a "spine", Pony says

"Oh, Pone. Don't listen to those boys. Darry is superman after all", Soda says

Pony feels safe with his brother's arm around him. He cuddles closer to Soda's chest listening to the steady beat of his brother's heart.

"You know what i regret", Pony says

"About what?", Soda says

"I had a fight with Darry the morning of the accident. I told him i will be better off without a brother who constantly drives me crazy. It wasn't i love you or you the best brother every. It was i'd be better off without you. I nearly lost him", Pony says

"I have regrets too", Soda says

"About?", Pony asks

"I fought with Darry too. We fought because i stayed out too late with Steve in Darry's eyes and i did't come home late in my eyes.", Soda says

"Do you think he's mad?", Pony ask

"At the time it probably made him frustrated but he has bigger worries than who said what the morning of the accident" , Soda says

"How is superman doing?", Pony asks

"He sleeps most of the time and when he's not usually he's downstairs working in the therapy room. They spent hours just stretching his muscles and teaching him how to use the wheelchair. The doctor thinks Darry has a slim change of walking again but Darry's stubborn as hell. So they are preparing for both.", Soda answers

"I wonder if it will ever be normal to see our strong superman in a wheelchair", Pony says

"I know, he's so strong. It will be weird to see our strong capable Darry as a disablited man", Soda says

"He probably will want to everything himself and will find a way to do so", Pony comments

"That's the only thing keeping him sane", Soda says.


	9. Chapter 9- It's not easy

Darry-

I laid in bed with my brother at my bedside. I was glad he was here, i just wish both of my brothers were safe at home. I was so worried about Pony despite the fact Soda tells me about the Reeds and that he's safe. I wish my baby brother was here so i could give him a big hug. Oh, how i love him and i was going to tell him that. I've nearly lost him twice and i don't want to lose him again.

"Good morning", says Dr. Smith

"Morning", Darry says

"Darrel, I am happy with the way you are healing. I see no reason for you to not to go home today". Dr. Smith

"What do I need to do to help Darry heal?", Soda asks

"Darrel needs lots of rest and food. He will be given painkillers so his migraines and he will go home in a wheelchair. He needs to come back for a doctor's appoint in three days and thearpy three times a week", Dr. Smith

"Alright, I'll do it", Soda says

I was secretly so proud of my kid brother. Not that i would tell him that, he's done a remarkable job. I wasn't excited about going in a wheelchair. But at least it was one step in the direction of having a family back together. Soda makes me proud, i can't take credit for it though. That't just the person Soda is , loyal and the glue that keeps us together.

"Here's the perscibtion, I will see you Monday", Dr. Smith says

Soda shook Dr. Smith's hand before turning to me.

"I brought you sweats and a t-shirt from home. As well as slippers", Soda says

"Thanks", I say

"Do you want to get cleaned up before you go home?", Soda asks

"Yes", I say

"Just clothes or bathing", Soda asks

"Please help me get clean, I feel gross", I say

"alright big guy", Soda says

Soda helps get me clean with a sponge and a bucket. I was frustrated that i wasn't independent at the moment but i know it will get better. I just need to heal and then maybe i can learn to walk again.

"Alright, let's get the clothes on you", Soda says

I tried to help Soda the best I could and it was a struggle. But he got the sweats on me. While, I put on my shirt , Soda slipped my slippers and socks on.

I wanted to scream, I still hadn't come to terms with the fact I can't walk anymore. I feel like i can work out my feelings in a public place. With the fact I'm going home and Pony's trail is Friday I am just ready to get him home. Today was Wednesday, in two days my brothers will fight in court against the state. It was scary to think about what if I lose Pony yet again.

I was grateful for that fact i have so much upper body strength. It makes a difference it everything for being paralyzed .I transferred from the bed to the wheelchair without a problem.

"Ready?", Soda asks

"yes", I say

Soda signed the discharge papers and we were ready to go. We made two stops on the way home , Soda ran in to get a to go order and my meds.

We drove home and the ride was silent. This is what I was afraid of my own brother doesn't know what to say. I am still a person with feelings .

I transferred from the truck to the wheelchair.

"Soda, the house looks nice. Did you do all this work?"', I ask

"yes,I found your to do list so I finished it ", Soda says

"I am impressed little brother"' , I say

"thanks I need something to keep me busy. You would think two part-time jobs and taking care of your brothers would take up more I find a lot of extra time",Soda says

I wheeled myself up the ramp. Soda helped though the door. It takes two to get me though the front door. I was glad our doorways were wider.

"Welcome home big guy",Soda says

it's not home until Pony is home", I say

Pony-

I walked to school along side the oldest boy at the Reeds. His name was Thomas but he goes by Tommy. He was basically the older brother to the two younger boys Sam and Jimmy.

"Curtis, is it true you are being raised by your older brothers?", Tommy asks

" I was until my oldest brother was in an accident ", i say

"What happened?",Tommy asks

"Car accident, Darry lost the use of his legs. The state torn our fragile family apart so quickly", i explain

"I relate, my older brother Michael, or Mikey as i call him. He was my guardian after Mama died and Dad left. But he got drafted and lost both of his legs. He's been home nearly a year but I haven't seen him because of the state.", Tommy says

"It doesn't seen fair",Pony says

"Why our brothers? They are hard working and honest", Tommy says

" I know. It seems like we never catch a break", Pony says

Maybe I'll be friends with Tommy. It might make the time away from my brothers bare able. Tommy is east side too and he understands how I feel. This is great, it's sad we had to meet this way but now we can stick together until our brothers come back.

We drop Sam and Jimmy off at their before heading to the high school.

"so are your brothers names?", Tommy asks

" Sodapop and Darry, his actual name is Darrel but that's our dad's name. Its just easier to call him by his nick name", Pony says

"Who came up with these names?",Tommy asks

"Mom named Darry "Darrel, then Dad dubbed him "Darry". Dad named Soda and I , he was an original guy.", I say

" I would love to see the look on someones face when you have to show them your drivers liensces ", Tommy says

"I know, I can't wait", Pony says

We arrived at Will Rogers High School, we went our separated ways. I meet up with Two-bit and Steve. I was glad to see them , it meant part of my life is still morning had been great and Tommy digs alright.


	10. Chapter 10- Court date

**Frida**y- **_Courthouse date_**

Soda-

I groaned when i heard the alarm, I was up with Darry most of the night last night. He has margins and sudden bouts of pain. It's hard to watch sometimes but I know I have to help fix the pain. I eventually found the higher inject able pain killers from the lock box. I didn't Darry or I getting used to the higher dose to fix our problems so I kept it lock and only used it when the pain was real bad.

I rolled out of bed and got a shower, I would fix breakfast before I went to wake Darry up. Getting Darry out of bed in the mornings is a two man job that takes a while. But at least breakfast would be ready.

I scrubbed clean before pulling on clean sweats. I made my way into Darry's room. "Come on, Darry. It's time to wake up", I say gently. He groans lightly before I sit next to him and rub circles on his back.

"Come on big guy, breakfast is ready and we are going to get Pony back", I say

Darry perks up and rolls from his side to his back. "Alright , I'm up", he says half asleep-half wake. I helped him sit up and got him in a sitting position. He transferred from the bed to the wheelchair with ease. I knew each day varied on how he needed my help, some days he can get out of bed himself, others he can't. It's all about the pain and the ware it has on his damaged body.

I helped Darry get dressed in his slacks, he fixed his shirt and tie. I slipped on his socks and shoes. He combed his hair while i got dressed. He could hand this and come to the table. I dressed in my suit, dress shirt, tie and jacket. I slipped on my shoes and black socks.

I found Darry at the breakfast table ready to eat. I fixed his coffee and sat it on the table. I fixed ham , eggs, bacon and chocolate cake; the breakfast of champions. We sat and ate breakfast before leaving for the court house.

Pony-

I woke around seven, I got dressed in my slacks, blue dress shirt, tie and jacket. I slipped on my shoes and socks. I just combed my hair back neatly and put hair gel instead of grease. Hair gel and suits work better in court than converse and grease. I wonder my brothers were doing while i was getting ready.

I heard Alice and Jake moving around in the kitchen. They were already dressed as were Tommy, Sam, and Jimmy. I ate breakfast for what i hoped would be my last meal here. My things were already partly packed.

We left for the courthouse around eight, the hearing was at eight-thirty. I walked into the courthouse with the foster "family" which wasn't my family behind me. Sure, Tommy and I were friends but not brothers. I got along well with Jake and I loved Alice's caring ways. The younger two boys were funny but they weren't my brothers.

I saw Darry in his wheelchair looking strong and healthy in the way he was siting. He sat rathered than stood in the same manner that I knew i would come home. Superman was giving off his strong stance, which i was glad he was feeling better. I saw Soda looking nervous like a first time dad in the waiting room of the delivery room.

I ran to my brothers and gave Darry a hig hug. I missed him so much, i would rather be at home getting chew out about grades than have to be away from my brothers. I felt Darry hug back before tacking Soda into a hug.

I heard two people approaching , it was Alice and Jake. "Pony, these must be your older brothers", Alice says

"Yes, this is Soda and that's Darry", I say

"Nice, to meet you we are Alice and Jake Reed we are just temporarily looking after your brother ", Jake says

"Nice to meet you", Darry says shaking Jake's hand

Alice and Jake returned to their seats after meeting my brothers. I was relived to hear that this was just "temporary" as Jake put it.

Soon, the court came to order. Few people were present, there was Steve and Two-bit. My social worker and my "foster family" was sitting there. That was about it, the judge was seated.

I don't really know what happened in court that day. It was such a blur and fluzzy, i was too nervous to know what was going on. I sat with Mrs. Willams just like i was supposed to. I sat with my head on her shoulder watching from a distance. I was lost in my own little world.

I snapped back into the real world when Darry came to the stand, he rolled up their confidently. Soda wanted Darry and him to have joined custody. The judge seemed to like the idea that Darry would still be acting as a guardian along side Soda. If both of my brothers had custody every base was covered, they couldn't hit us from any direction.

Darry would still act as as he always had making sure i got everything done. He will work just not as much. Soda would pick up an extra job and wages wouldn't be lost.

The only thing i remember about the day in court was we won the custody battle. I was wrapped in the arms of my brothers. "We won, Pone", Soda cries out joyfully

"Let's go get your stuff and go home", Darry says

So that what we did, I got my stuff and we went home. It was a great day, we celebrated Soda's birthday two weeks late. This was a time to celebrate, all three Curtis brothers were home.


	11. Chapter 11- Baby Steps

The brothers had spent their first weekend together after being reunited. Soda's birthday three weeks late but their was much to celebrate. The first Monday, the brothers would experience is very different and little did they know that.

Darry-

It had been five weeks since the accident, Dr. Smith was happy with the pressure on my spinal cord had gone therapist thought I was strong enough to use the bike and attempted the walking bars. He told I wouldn't be walking the first times, it was more about getting me on my feet feeling in my legs was returning pushed my wheelchair over to the bars. Soda and Pony watched from a distance, not getting involved.

The therapist was ready to stead me if i needed to. I slowly pulled myself up shakily, my hands gripped the bars tightly. The weight belt around my waist didn't seem to drag me down. I moved my right leg slowly, i was on my feet. I took a deep breath, I was taking those first steps.

It was exhausting and I only took three steps. But i had so much hope, this was a push to walk. I had read that if you began muscles recovery in the early weeks, you have a higher chances of recovery. I sat back down after those shakily three steps. It meant i was moving forward, those three steps were progress.

I sat back down and saw the smiles of my brothers faces. Sure, i have a long road ahead but i can and will walk again. I was moved to the bike, I peddled until i was unable. I pushed myself ,even when it hurt. I was sweaty and exhausted when i finished but i was working hard.

I was brought into the doctor's room. Dr. Smith always looked my progress before i left. He poked me with the pen and I felt it alright.

"Alright, Darrel. The spinal pressure is better but you aren't out of the woods yet. The reason you were paralyzed was because of the angle the spine was moved to and the pressure built up. Your muscles have been intact the entire time. I like what i see, but i still think you need surgery to correct the damage. I do think in a matter of weeks, you can graduate to a walker", says

"Okay", Darry says

"More more thing, I am sending a higher script for your pain killers, now that your nerves are working you will be in more pain. I am also giving you a muscle relax for those tight muscles and spasms.", Dr. Smith says

"When should we be planning surgery?", Soda asks

"I would prefer within the twenty-four hours. We have a short window to work with.", Dr. Smith says

"Alright, tomorrow morning", Darry says

"I'll make the arrangements", says

"What time?", Soda asks

"Six am, he needs to be here. We will get him into pre-op". Dr. Smith says

"The usual rules, no food or drink after midnight and no food or drink in the morning", Dr. Smith says

"Right", Darry says

"One more thing, you may be making progress with those baby steps. But after surgery it will make a world of difference. Your muscles are strong and you just need that spinal pressures off your spinal cord. You might be a little sore at first but you could **_walk_** again. I can say that now, i couldn't five weeks ago. As, long as surgery goes fine you will walk again, if it doesn't do well you might be in a chair for the rest of your life.", Dr. Smith explains

"I think it's worth the risk", Darry says

"I agree, your will be stronger and healthy after this". Dr. Smith says

Soda smiled at the notice Dr. Smith believed all would go well. That's all he wanted for his broken brother was to walk again. Maybe Darry wouldn't roof houses anymore but at least he could walk. Pony just wanted his older brother back.

To Pony the man in the wheelchair looked like Darry but it wasn't the same Darry. Something about Darry seemed off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was just the whole strong superman Darry is in a wheelchair that throw him off. But he couldn't explain it.

Facing tomorrow, wouldn't be easy at all for any of the brothers. Darry would be back in the hospital bed with his brothers at his side. Soda would be just as helpless as his brother withers in pain. The pain would be worse now that the feeling in the lower part of his body has returned. Pony would just watch from a distance unsure of what to do, feeling lost with out his older brothers.

Author's note:Sorry for the late update. I am competing to go to National quiz bowl which is in three weeks. My life is a little crazy with school and after school activities but here's the update. It is a little short but that is where it seems right to end for now. Maybe I'll get to update tonight again.


	12. Chapter 12- Superman

_Author's note: Darry may seem a little different. I hated in the book that Darry never seemed human because he was so hard and cold. But i don't seem him that way all the time. I think Darry has a second side that Pony didn't realize until late. SO enjoy, sorry i couldn't update earlier. I am super busy with preparing for nationals which in three weeks._

_**Night before surgery**_

Darry , Soda and Pony were sitting around the dinner table. Soda had made pasta, rolls and chocolate cake. They were pretty quick as they began to eat. Everything wasn't as normal as they pretended it was.

" How's work going?", Darry asks

"Well, I just got a raise at the DX. They promoted me to assistant manger, so maybe things will be better so us", Soda says

"I agree", Darry says

"How's therapy going?", Soda asks

"Well, I hope to be walk with a walker in a few weeks", Darry says

Pony couldn't take it any longer, this was just too much.

"I hate this. You two are just talking about this as if its normal. It's not and its tearing me up on the inside. Darry, I know you hate us saying that you're different now but its the truth. You can't just pretend, I can't see you as my older brother Superman. I hate to say this but i see a disabled man rolling in his chair. You used to be so strong both mentally and physically. It'ts not the same, even Soda has changed. Sodapop was once as free as the wind but now, he's you Darry. I want my brothers back.", Pony says as tears fill his green-gray eyes

"Pone", Darry says with a broken voice

"Ponyboy", Soda says with a voice full of sadness

With tears in his eyes as the stream down his face, Pony manages, "I can't take this anymore. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I wish that mama and daddy didn't die, i wish Darry was off in collage, I wish Soda wasn't a drop out working at the DX and most importantly i wish things would go back to normal."

Darry slowy and unsteady lets his guard down. He was so used to being the big tough strong big brother called superman._** But it's not easy being**__ superman._ Darry cries too, just in the secrecy and safety of his room.

"Pone, i wish that everyday. But it can't. I wish i could get out of this chair, walk across the room and wrap you in my arms. I wish that i was more honest... when i nearly died weeks ago. I came to realize something, i never showed human emotions. It's not easy being superman but i love it, it's the best job in the world. It might not be an easy job. I read that theme of yours , Pone. Mr. Syme thought i should read it . It was months ago, after the boys died. I was struggling with you, I read what you had to say about me. I came to realize i need to change that approach. I know you too think of be as superman , but even superman has a kyprnite. My weakness is your guys, I love both of you very much. I wanted you to know that in case, you know, things don't go well", Darry asks says

Pony came over to Darry and wrapped his arms awkwardly over his brother. Darry was gently not being rough. He was always too rough with Pony. He hated that but he was. He was just more worried about his baby brother than his kid brother. Pony was just a baby, he had a bright future ahead. Darry felt he had already failed with Soda with him being a drop out. Nope, his baby brother won't be a drop out.

Soda felt left out and joined in his brothers' hug.

"Soda, how do you feel about this?", Darry asks as Pony takes a seat

"Honestly, over whelmed and scared out of my mind. I got so much responsibility dumped into my lap. I work full time, take care of my brothers and manage to to everything else. Like take care of the house, get you to doctor after doctor while balancing Pony's track stuff.", Soda says

"That's how i felt at first, it gets easier. ", Darry says

"I have so much respect for you, Dar. I don't know how you do it all without falling apart", Soda says

"I promise things will get easier. I plan to get ajob, i need one wheater i can walk or roll. I talked to a friend of Dad's and he would be willing to take me as a accountant. He needs one and I can balance money with ease. I plan to start in two weeks if all goes well", Darry says

"Darry", Soda says

"I need to , kid brother. I need to stay busy in order to get some normalcy back in my life.

"Alright, take it easy though.", Soda says

"let's go to bed", Darry says

The three brothers ended up in Darry's bed. Darry had his legs propped up by a pillow. All three cuddled close and slept well. They needed the strength to face tomorrow. Darry gping back into the hospital after getting home wouldn't be easy. Not for any of the brothers would it be easy. It seems that this has become their life, a time of changes , and not for the better either. If only this never happened as Pony likes to think.

For Darry , this is the song i write this story to

"I can't stand to fly"

"I'm no that naive"

"I'm just out to find a better part of me"

"I'm more than bird"

"I'm more than a plane"

"I'm more than some pretty face beside a train and it's not easy being me"

"I wish i could cry"

"Fall upon my knees"-

Superman (It's not easy to be me by Five for Fight)


	13. Chapter 13- That dreaded feelings

The morning came with its own worries. The brothers woke up and dressed. No one ate breakfast, Darry couldn't, Soda was too sick to his stomach and Pony couldn't eat. They piled into the truck silent the entire drive home. No one was sure how they would just let Darry be taken from once more. This time they would watch him wheeled away. Bad memories had flooded their minds, leaving them unable to speak.

Soda pulled into the parking lot, it wasn't easy. Darry eased out, with his shaky legs and the help of Soda he was able to transfer easier. Now that Darry's legs work better and are no longer weighting him down as dead weight it's much easier.

The three brothers were guided to Pre-op. Darry changed into a hospital gown with the assist of Soda. Darry climbed back into bed. His legs propped up by the rolled up towel under his knees. A nurse came in , she put but the hospital bracelet around Darry's wrist. Darry watched as she got everything ready. It was becoming all too real.

She checked his temputre, his heart rate and blood pressure. She charts everything before turning to get the IV in.

"Let's get the IV going",she says

"Alright", Darry says

Darry takes the needle like it's nothing. He waits for it to be over while he just focuses on his brothers. Soda was right there with him while Pony tried not to watch. After the iv was over Darry was given fluids and a bit of pain meds. had already covered that Darry would need anesthesia given in the spinal cord to numb him more than before. With his first surgery, he was unable to feel below the waist because of the damage to the spinal cord and pressure. But this time ,Darry's spinal cord is healing fast and he can feel, the pressure on the cord is not allowing more progress.

Darry rests shortly before the anesthetist and the doctor arrives. Darry knows the procedures they will have to do today.

"Alright, Darry. We are going to do a lumbar puncture to test the pressures and then the anesthesia though the spinal cord. After your numbed and asleep , we roll you to surgery ", says

Darry nods his head in understanding. The lumbar puncture is nothing new to him. But he hated the though of his brother seeing him in pain. He always hurts after and during, he always did when his brothers were gone.

Darry pushed his eyes to his chest best he could. Dr. Smith sat on the stool as he felt the warm sticky medicine rubbed around in the circle on his back. Darry winced slightly and made a cry of slight pain. The needle was inched in and the sample was collected. Soda was holding Darry's hand while Pony played gently with Darry's hair. Darry was comforted by the fact his brothers were with him.

It was all fished and the doctor left, still on his side the anesthesia was entered into his spinal cord. Darry was moved on his back with the assistance of the nurse and Soda. He had to lie still as the numb took over. The nurse gave a bit of anesthesia into the IV. Darry already felt tried as the meds took over. He muttered his "See you laters", to his brothers.

Pony and Soda watched as the team of doctors and nurses wheeled Darry out of the pre-op room. It was too much to taken in. Soda knew the surgery was needed for Darry to get better but that didn't mean he didn't want to just ran away from all of this.

"it hurts to watch, Soda", Pony says

"I know baby , it does", Soda says

Pony and Soda walk out to the surgical waiting room. They hoped the hours didn't drag on and on. The two brothers took a seat beside each other and later. After what seemed like forever which in reality was only two hours, Dr. Smith and the surgeon came out.

"Family of Darrel Curtis", the surgeon calls

"Here", Soda says walking to them with Pony clinging to his side

"This is Dr. Jacklyn , he's was Darrel's surgeon", Dr. Smith says

Soda and Pony nod in understanding

"Darrel did fine, I repaired the damage to the spinal cord and relived the fluid pressure from the spine. It all looks well, but it's a wait and see deal. He's in recovery, you can see him but he might be a bit groggy.", Dr. Jacklyn says

"Thank you", Soda says as the surgeon walks away

"I belive if all goes well, Darrel starts rehab again in less than a week. With the pressure off and damage repaired , he will finally be able to do more things. He couldn't walk with the pressure on him, his legs gave up too early. His muscles look great and his spinal pressure is gone. ", Dr. Smith says

"thank you", Soda says

"Go see your brother. I'll be in later to check on 's not allowed to move for the next thirty minuets", Dr. Smith says

Soda shook the doctor's hand before looking for his brother's room. He found the room with Darry's name in chalk on the door. He open the door to find a very sleepy Darry. Pony was still clinging to Soda like a small child.

"It's alright , Pone. He's fine", Soda says gently

Pony lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Pony begins to relax with his two older brothers. Slowly, Pony found his comfortable zone in the hospitals. Hospitals made Pony uncomfortable, every since Johnny died.

The whole facting everything seemed to go wrong when in the hospital. Seeing superman in a hospital bed was unnerving to both of the brothers. Slowly and surely , Darry woke up slightly confused.


	14. Chapter 14- Normal isn't normal

Two weeks after the surgery...

Darry-

"Alright, let's try to walk", the physical therapists says

Slowly, Darry pulls himself up, steadying himself with the bars. He stood on his two feet, the braces supporting his legs. Darry took a deep breath , he shaky took that first step. He put one foot in front of another. He was doing, it. Darry hid the smile that threaten to be plastered to his face.

His legs didn't give out within three steps. He felt like he could push himself a little further. He took a second deep breath and took that forth step. He was steady as he walked to the half way point on the bars. He had done it, almost there. He continued his push forward. Darry had made it to the end of the bars before being exhusted. His legs finally gave out, but his heart didn't.

"That's super, Darry", the therapist says

"What next?", Darry asks

"Let's try to finish the walk across. Maybe even try the walker out", the therapist says

Darry rested for a second before taking that deep breath. And off he went, he pushed himself to the other end. He did, and he would walk again. He knew he would, it was just a matter of time before he was stronger. The therapist was right to try the walker. Darry could make it within short distances. He would still need the wheelchair for long time on his feet but he could use the walker around the house.

To, Darry this was one of the happiest moments in the last few week. He was really getting better, this was a sign.

The therpist found Darry a walker. He steadied him and sat on the rolling stool behide Darry making sure he was balanced. Darry did the same thing he always did. deep breath, right foot first and walked. He walked across the room, with the walker ofcourse. Only if his brothers were here, they would be jumping for joy.

Pony-

After, Pony had returned to school. Things still weren't easy, those boys who teased him weeks ago were still at. They had only worsen, Pony feared this was more of the west-east conflict. Randy Anderson had made the West-East Alliance or the WEA at Will Rogers. For the most part, the socs left the greasers alone. There hadn't been more than a couple of jumpings since then.

I guess Randy felt bad after that night in the park .He had stopped drinking and hanging around with David. The pain was still fresh in his mind, he and his lousy friends had nearly killed two boys. Their best friend was stabbed in the park because of their actions. Drinking caused the problem, and Randy blamed himself.

Pony was walking to class when he felt a warm pair of girly hands on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the fimliar redhead."Cherry?", Pony asks

"Yes, Pony", Cherry says

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk in school", Pony says shly

"I don't care anymore, we have the WEA to protect our rights", Cherry says

"Alright", Pony says

"I heard about your brothers'", Cherry says

"What about em'", Pony asks

"About the accident and Soda becoming your guardian", Cherry says

"Yeah, it seems everyone knows", Pony says

"I'm sorry about Darry. How is he doing?", Cherry asks

"He seems to be getting better after the surgery. He's getting stronger and therapy seems to help. He took his first steps the other day", Pony says

"That's great", Cherry says with a smile

The bell was about to ring. and the pair didn't want to stop talking. They were becoming friends despite their differences. You can see the sun set both east and west, it's the same sun no matter where you live.

"Nice to see you", Pony says

"I want to talk to you later", Cherry says kissing Pony's cheek in a friendly way

Pony watched as she walked away. Maybe , just maybe they could by friends after all. Pony had hoped that they would one day be friends. Maybe today was that day.

Soda-

I was under the car, working while grease went ever where. I liked this kind of work, the messy get down and dirty work. I was frustrated when i heard Steve whistling and Two-bit's crackling. Great, just what i need, two idiots , Soda thought. Maybe if i continue to work , they'll just disappear.

Soda's working as the manager, meant doing the same duties with longer hours and store management. It was Soda and Tommy-boy working today during the day. Steve relives Tommy-boy who goes home to his kid brother and twin sons that he's raising.

I felt Steve kick my boot, I groaned as i rolled out from under the car. "Really?, really Steve", I say

"You work too much like Darry", Steve says

"I have two mouths to feed and my own", I say

"You sound a lot like superman", Two-bit says

"Damn it, leave me be. I have to work and i can't while you two idiots breath down my neck", i yell

"Soda, calm down . We didn't mean to upset you", Two-bit says

Steve wraps his arms around Soda. Soda had grown quiet, pale and shakey. Steve supported him as Soda just sobbed.

"I know you were kiddding, but it's not easy. I want my big brother back. Pony has me but i need someone too. ", Soda says sobbing

"It's alright. Let it out", Steve says

Two-bit joined in hugging Soda. Soda rested his head on the shoulder of Steve while he sobbed.

"We know it's not easy. But superman will get better and be stronger than before", Two-bit says

"Yeah, he will be your big brother again", Steve says

"Alright, thanks", Soda says

I regained myself before getting back to work.

"Steve, i love ya, grease and all. But you're an idiot who need to get to work", Soda says

"I'm coming", Steve says

"I'm out.", Two-bit says


	15. Chapter 15- Stay gold

Four weeks surgery...

Soda-

"Stevie", Soda calls

"Yeah", Steve says

"Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder", Soda says

"Anytime, man. You've had a tough few weeks.", Steve says

"Thanks for being understand", Soda says

"You're my best friend. What kind of best friend would i be if i pushed you away when you needed someone.", Steve says

"Two-bit left rather quickly", Soda says

"Yeah, he took Darry to the doctor", Steve says

"I forgot that was today", Soda says

"How do you think he's doing?", Steve asks

"Physically, he's healing up nicely. But i don't know about emotionally. Sure, he's more open now but it's not always easy to read him", Soda says

"He's like a skilled poker player", Steve says

"He used to come to me more but now he feels like a burden. He's not, he's my brother and he needs me. I don't think of him of a burden anymore than he thought i was when i was in his shoes", Soda says

"You thought the same thing as he did your parents died", Steve says

"You're right about that. That was at first, I didn't as i came to realize why he became our guardian.", Soda says

"Remember you felt like you couldn't let your feelings out a one point. You had to be the peace keeper, the strong force who balances the house. They both came to you, Pony for support and Darry for understanding. They simply couldn't go to each other and talk", Steve says

"Stevie, it's like they speak different languages and I'm the translator. They've gotten a lot better but i still have to translate from time to time.", Soda says

"Yeah", Steve says

"Let's go get a couple of cokes", Soda says

"Alright, let's go", Steve says

Pony-

I was walking into my last hour class, English. I was glad that Cherry wanted to be friends. Now, that Johnny's gone, i feel lonely. I don't have my best friend anymore. No one could replace Johnny that's for sure but i still need another friend.

I took a seat at the front. I sat my books down and listened to Mr. Symes. "Alright, today we are going to start our group projects. This will count as your semester finals. You and your partner will chose a poem and write a paper of it analogizing the words. You will also make a visual representation and your notes will be a part of the project.", says

"So partner up in groups of two", He says

I had taken notes over what Mr. Symes had said about our projects. I looked up to see Cherry at my desk. "Can i be your partner?", Cherry asks

"Sure", I say

"What should we do as our topic?", Cherry asks

"Nothing gold can stay by Robert Frost", I say

"Alright", Cherry says

"I'll write the paper. You can work on the search for the representation. ", I say

"I can do that. Robert Frost, right?", Cherry says

"Yes", I say

Only if Cherry knew the importance of that poem. I didn't know that reciting that poem to Johnny a year ago would have changed my life so much. I know those words Robert Frost wrote effected Johnny. The poem brought sadness, a dull ache and joy into my heart all at once.

I began to write that paper, one word at a time. I knew what i wanted to say. It wasn't much different from writing my theme last year. The words just traveled from my head to the paper with lighting speed. My fingers grasping the pencil and writing the words onto paper.

Darry-

I had pushed myself forward in therapy. I was cycling on the stationary bike. The sweat dripped down my forehead. I knew that my legs weren't going to give in yet. I was able to get a couple of pushes in before they gave out. I let out a breath and rested a minuet. Two-bit watched from the corner. I had grown stronger and was using crutches.

The crutches allowed me more of a range of motion. I would like use the crutches for a while. It would be sometime before i'm ready to graduate from the crutches. I use forearm crutches and walked across the room. I wiped the sweat from my brow and walked to the doctor's waiting room .He always looked over me.

"Darrel Curtis", a nurse calls

Two-bit followed behide as i walked across the room. I took a seat on the table the paper crinkling underneath. I sat my crutches to the side and watched for the doctor. I began to wait and within minuets i heard a knock. Dr. Smith arrived with his chart in hands.

"How are you doing Darrel?", He asks

"Good", I say

"I see you've advanced to crutches.", He comments

"Yes", I say

"Good. I want to do a spinal tap and see how that fluids's doing.", He says

I knew i would have to lay here for thirty minuets before i could move. I turned on my side and the doctor cleaned the area. I clinched my teeth as he inched the needle in ,Two-bit saying "It's almost over". I felt as the doctor collected the sample and inched the needle out. I laid there for thirty minuets before the doctor came back.

"I'm happy with the progress. The fluid is going down but the level is still rather high. I want you to look out of two signs that something is wrong. A margin and vomiting are signs that you're in trouble. Get to the hospital as quickly as you can.", Dr. Smith says

"Yes", I say

"You're free to go", he says

I shook his hand and he shook mine. Two-bit and I made our way to the truck. He drove me home.


	16. Chapter 16- Growing up isn't easy

Author's note- To answer a question and to clarify any confusion. Pony might be fifteen but he's a year ahead in school. He's in advanced English and so is Cherry. Cherry is seventeen and in advanced English also. Technically, Pony is like a year or two ahead of his actual class( which would be on the freshman level)

Pony-

I got to my locker, I found a note when i opened the door. I read it " Pony, meet me after school in the library.- Cherry", it smelled like her perfume. I called Soda, he said i could but i had to call him when i needed a ride. He said no brother of mine is walking home and risking being jumped by a soc. The WEA project helped but it didn't always stop that type of thing from happening. Randy was respected and the jumpings didn't happen as often. It was much safer for a grease to walk but there is safety in numbers even to this day.

I grabbed my books and I walked down the street to the liberty. I found Cherry sitting towards the back, she sat there chewing on the end of her pencil working on homework. I sat my books down and took a seat. I could smell her hair from here, she smelled great. I wish i had the guts to kiss her, she's perfect and understands me. We couldn't be friends before because of society. But who cares what society says, i sure don't.

I was from the east and she from the west,the WEA project gave us more freedom but society didn't. Her friends , family and neighbors might be cruel. Not all socs liked the idea of getting along with greasers but they did out of respect for Randy. Randy was well likely, after Bob Sheldon was killed it scared the socs back down to reality. No matter what we agreed on with WEA, society would see Cherry as a nice west side girl and i as the dirty greasy DJ hood. I wasn't a hood, in no way,shape or form. I was a nice boy from the poor side of town, but the greasy hair i worn would mark me as a hood. I was't a hood, Dallas Winston was a hood who died violent and young.

I sat there with Cherry smelling her hair trying to focus on school work. "Stop it, Pone. Keep it calm and collected, stop having stupid ideas in your head. You know what Darry says about your head being in the clouds.", I told myself. Cherry began to work on her notes while i worked on the essay. It wouldn't be hard to write but i was distracted. I was entranced by the beauty of a feisty redheaded gal named Cherry Valance.

I remembered what Soda had said about Sandy when he was falling for her. I wanted to kiss Cherry so badly. Did i , Ponyboy Curtis?, have the guts to, probably not. But i was like what the hell i did it. I turned to her, i looked into her green emerald eyes that sparkled. I closed my eyes and i kissed her. I felt my lips on hers, i tasted cherry chap stick. I felt as she kissed back, i stole a few more pecks from her full pump pink lips. She didn't push me away, so many she liked.

"Pony, that was nice", Cherry says whispering in my ear

"Umm, thanks?", I say awkwardly

"I never thought of you as a gutsy guy", Cherry says

"Well, you know it happened", I say with a chuckle

"Oh,crap. I have to be getting home. Thanks, Pone. I dig you real well", Cherry says kissing me on the cheek

"See ya tomorrow. Stay gold, Cherry", I say

"Man, is she gonna be the death of me or what?", I say

I pick up my books and i call Soda from the pay phone. He says he will be right there and it wasn't long more i was in the truck on my way home. I don't rember much of this evening i was in the clouds. Maybe i do spend a lot of time daydreaming but at least they are pleasant. I go to bed without an argue after homework, a shower and dinner.

Soda-

I did the dishes while Darry sat drying the dishes. I watched him work, he's so strong. I just can't believe how strong Dar really is. I knew he was superman before but this really shows it after what has happened in the last few weeks.

"Hey, Dar notice anything differnt about our boy?", I ask

"Yes., he's happy and smiling. Plus his shirt smells of lingering perfume", Darry says

"He's been with a girl", I say sighing happily

"Our baby's growing up", Darry says

"He's almost sixteen years old", I say sighing unhappily

"Why sad, kiddo?", Darry says

"He's growing up too fast and so am i", I say

"Kiddo that's the least of your problems. You're the peter pan of the 1960's.",Darry says

I chuckle and smile at Darry. He grinned one of his rare Darry grins. He reminded me of the old Darry who smiled and laughed. Not of the Darry who comes home exhausted, takes care of us and goes off to his second job.I had started to believe this accident was just what this family needed.

Belive me I don't want my brothers hurting. I want Darry to walk again but he changed. He doesn't look like a old man beyond his years. He looks like my brother used to look. Maybe , i can convince him to take that desk job rather than returning to roofing work. He would be much happier and my job pays better. I have more flexable hours and Darry could be home more. It's a small price to pay to keep my family together and happy.

"You're right, Dar. How do you do it?", I ask

"I don't. I looked in the mirror the other day.I don't like the man looking back at me. He's gotten older and little thinner hair. I want the old me to come back around. I know he will once the stress goes away", Darry says

"Yeah, I dig", I say

I look in the mirror, happy with what i see but i want to be seven again. Seven, is a good age...my brothers just the right ages. Mama and Dad still around happy as can be. Yep, seven is where i long to be. But those days have passed, now I'm eighteen years old.


	17. Chapter 17- Growing up kinda sucks

Soda-

I woke stiffly from the couch, i pealed myself off and went into my room. I found that Pony wasn't in our bed, the window was open and a note lied on the table. I sighted knowing that Pony was struggling along and i didn't know what to do. This is how Darry once felt months ago when dealing with Pony. I sighted as i read the note, "Soda, i felt like i needed to get out. I just needed to clear my head- Pone".

I walked down the hall and gently woke Darry. Darry woke with a groan, "What is it?", he asked horsey. "it's Pone, he's gone but left a note. I knew Pony was lying to me when he told me everything was alright. Mr. Symes had called the house wanted to talk to Darry and I, as did Coach Briggs. I had found out what Pony was stressing out about. I had talked to Two-bit about that Cherry Valance and i knew that Pony was hanging around here. I hoped Pony would come and talk to me but he didn't

Pony-

I just couldn't take it anymore, too much had been swimming around in my head. This just takes the cake though, I like Cherry a lot but i found something out. I found out the reason she had taken my kiss and liking her hard, she was pregnant. Cherry Valance was pregnant, i hadn't slept with her so i not the father. Growing up kinda sucks when you need your older brothers but they have problems of your own.

The baby isn't mine, but neither is Cherry. I like her a lot and i've told her, but after thinking i don't want to be anything more than just friends. I will support her as a friend just not as a boyfriend. I can't take on the responsibility of someone who isn't mine. I'm just a boy, i am not ready to be a father.

I walked along the sidewalk kicking the can ahead of me. I heard it hit the ground each time i kicked it. Another thing was on my mind, I had written my theme months ago. Mr. Syme wanted me to enter my theme as a novel for the Young Writers of America Contest while Coach Briggs wanted me to be his star sophomore track kid. In the meantime , my principal wanted me to try some advanced class work to see where i actually placed. He wanted to show me off as one of his smart kids. I didn't like the attention, I felt like i couldn't go to Soda.

For once in my life, i actually felt like going to Darry would be a better plan. Darry could give me sound advice over these struggles i've been having. Soda , the brother i had always gone to had way too much on his plate. But i knew i couldn't go to Darry right now. Darry hadn't come to terms that if and when he walks again, he will never be able to have the same strengths.

The doctor told Darry that he wouldn't be able to return to roofing until months after he started walking. Walking was the first step, there was the rebuilding and healing of the muscle that were tender. Darry would go though a re-hab program and have limited range of monition at first. Darry was stubborn, his muscles were his pride and joy as was his strength.

My head was spinning as I turned the corner of the path. I found where i was going, i knew just who i needed to talk to. He always was listening, he was my best friend. I found the spot where Johnny and Dally had been buried earlier that year. Johnny would tell me to follow my heart while Dally would tell me to be tough and nothing can hurt you. I listen to Johnny's advice in this situation.

I began to cry and sat on the ground next to Johnny. It began to rain and i got soaked , I pulled up my hood and still was wet. I sobbed while rocking back and forth, it was too hard. I just wanted my brothers back

Darry-

I woke to my head spinning, the pain was better and my stomach didn't flip-flop. I felt a little better than i did earlier, I slowly got up. I felt weaken but other wise okay. I found Soda wide awake the couch. I used a cane now and was able to walk a lot better. I took a seat next to Soda and asked him what's going on?

"Pony's gone, he needed to clear his head and left a note.", Soda says

"Doesn't he still talk to you?", I say

"Nope, he hasn't said a word to be other than he's fine.", Soda says

"I know its hard to not take it personally. But maybe Pone feels like he can't talk to either of us because we have problems of our own",I say

"It's hard though", Soda says

"I know what your going though. The whole you're the guardian and you have to be tough but in retrospect, you're still an older brother. The hard thing is Pony won't come to you anymore", I say

"It sucks",Soda says

"It's not for forever , kiddo. I started my new job today and I will fight for custody in a few weeks", I say

"Good, i just want to be Soda,the middle curtis brother", Soda says

"you will be, i promise", I say

"Let's go find the kid", Soda

"Nah, let him come home when he's ready. It may be tough, but sometimes kids need a bit of a time and they turn out alright.", I say

"Okay", Soda says


	18. Chapter 18-A house divided

Being superman isn't easy

Author's note- Sorry, I've haven't updated. I went to nationals to compete on a team for Quiz bowl. We got Fifth in the Nation. So I haven't had time and I'm on the road until late Sunday. Sorry for the delay but here is a update.

Soda-

I had laid awake on the couch for hours waiting for my kid brother to get home. Darry had fallen asleep in his chair hours ago. The sun had risen and I was alone.

It was times like this when the house was unusually silent , not only did I feel alone but the ghosts of the past resurface. The Curtis household was usually roundly and filled with live but it was like a ghost town dead.

I felt tired, the exhaustion deep in my bones but I was unable to sleep. I just hope my little brother is safe where ever he is. I shut my eyes for one second hoping sleep would come and I heard the door slam.

I saw my kid brother wet and cold. I embraced him into a hug and got the shower water going. "pony, you gonna catch a cold", I say scolding like a mother

"IIII'mmmmmm ssssooorrrrry", Pony stutter as his body shook.

"Honey, it's not me you have to worry about. Darry's the one you have you have to explain it to.I hope you have a good explanation", Soda says

"I know. I'm sorry", Pony says

"Quit, saying your sorry. Just talk to me kiddo", I say

"I would, Soda if I could. But you're not the person to ask. Darry specializes in this area", Pony says

"We know about school, Cherry and Track already ", I say

"You betrayed me. Your the brother who I can trust and you just lost your trust", Pony yells

Soda couldn't form words. He didn't know what to say nor could he speak. He was dumbfounded by Pony's outburst. Pony left in a hurry and headed for the shower.

Soda sat on the couch still unable to sleep despite the fact his brother was home.

"He didn't mean anything by it", Soda mumbles to himself . Soda slowly carries himself to bed with Pony already asleep.

Soda tried to though an arm over Pony but he moved away.

A house divided can't stand will it fall until united.

Tomorrow Morning

No ones' pov

The morning was awkward and silence filled the house, an unusual occurrence . A house with three boys was usually rowdy. Pony got up before Darry was called.

Soda woke to Pony already dressed and ready. Soda rolled out with messy bed head. "Morning Pone", Soda said sleepily

"I'm finished so you can have the room", Pony says

Pony left and Soda sighted,"Damn it , why does this have to be so hard? ", Soda says

Soda kicked the dresser and sighted once more. Soda began to get ready.

Darry's pov-

I noticed the distance and tension between my brothers. They sat on opposite sides of the table. Pony didn't make eye contact and glared from time to time.

I walked shakily on my own as I took a seat. It was a Tuesdays morning and we all had places to be. I began my new job as an accountant today. I wasn't cleared to roof yet as i still walked with a cane.

For the most part I walk with the cane but I can walk short distances like to the kitchen table without it. My muscles and body was still healing.

"Ponyboy, would you like to explain where you where last night?", I ask

"No", Pony says

"Pony , you know my policy. You need to explain where you were and you won't be in trouble.", I say

"I needed some space and I don't want to talk about it",Pony says

"Pone, you are a safe and you can talk to us.",I say

"I said I don't want to talk about it", Pony says

"Damn it, Pony. Why in the hell are you being so difficult?", Soda says

"maybe if you weren't a stupid dropout, you'd understand", Pony yells

Soda stopped dead in his tracks, Pony had strikes a nerve. Pony stormed off and Soda locked himself in his room.

Darry finished his coffee and sighted. He dressed into slacks, a white dress shirt and red tie. He fixed his hair before shaving. Soon he was ready.

Pony went with Two-bit and Steve,he felt like he needed to get out. I straighten my tie and slipped in my dress shoes.

I found Soda with a runny nose and tears. I held him close as he buried his face into my shirt. "It will get better, I promise", I say

I soon left for work and climbed into my truck. "Damn kids , I don't understand then at all. Look here I'm getting a gray hair", I mumbled to myself


	19. Chapter 19- Loss of Control

Author's note: thanks for being patient. I love you my lovely readers. So I'm home from Nationals and my make up work is almost all season is right around the corner. Being a freshman in high school who is active in many things and being an aspiring young writer isn't easy thanks for understanding. So here a long awaited update!

Pony-

I just couldn't do it , I could go to school one more time and face those people. I was going through a rough time. My teachers expected one thing, my coach expected other things andCherry expected completely differ things from me.

I can't take another day of this. I kicked the can around with Two- bit walking beside me. I wonder if he ever graduate high school. "Hey, Two. You want to ditch class today", I say with confidence

" you really want to little Curtis?", Two- bits asks surprised

"Why not? Who gives a damn? I've had rough week and I don't feel like going through this again", Pony says(Yes, Pony is Out of character but this is my story. Sorry to make you unhappy but this is how it is. My reason explained later)

"Pone,Are you sure?", Two-bit says

"I'm sure", I say

"Alright, go to first hour. Get your name checked off the role and get a hall pass. Meet me in the boys' room. There window we can crawl through and a hole on the fence", Two bits says

"Alright", I say

"Don't want to be around if we get caught. Superman would crack my head open", Two-bit

"Such a tragedy. The great Two- bit Matthews losing his mind",Pony says

"Such a smart mouth ", Two-bits says trying to take a playful punch at Pon

"Besides who says we gonna get caught?", Pony says

Pony ducks and Two-bit whines while Pony laughs. Two-bit can't help but laugh and make a crack. like always. Pony laughs and they arrive at school.

Pony went to class and took a seat at his desk. His books in his locker with a binder with him. He caught Cherry's eyes and saw the look of wanting to talk. A note was passed to him but he didn't get a chance to read it. Pony's name was called and He said here.

Pony asked for a hall pass and went to the bathroom. He stuck the binder in his locker. Pony turned down the hall and took a right. He meet Two-bit in the bathroom. Two-bit boosts the shorter male to the window and Pony climbs.

Pony lands on the other side with a thud and brushes himself -bit lands beside Pony. The note tucked into Pony's back pocket.

Two-bit and Pony walk to the hole in the fence. They crawl and slip off of school property. A thrill of adventure ran through Pony. A unfamiliar feeling surged through him as they took those steps. "So where do you want to do?", Two-bit asks

"No where near here", Pony replies

"Sounds good to me", Two-bit says

Soda-

I walk kicking the can in front of me, mumbling to myself with my hands in my pockets. "You wouldn't understand you're a stupid dropout" played over and over in my mind like a broken record. "I know I'm dumb but Pony really had to sink that low? My own brother?", I thought to myself.

I understand he's going through a lot right now but can't he just explain it to me? I know i can be of some help and it hurts when he won't talk to you. I really don't feel like I betrayed him for calling the phone. Any guardian or parent can do that, i didn't do anything wrong. I guess Pone feels like Darry is the care taker and I'm the brother who you can talk to.

I really want to go back to being ol' happy lucky go Soda, the middle carefree brother. I want Darry to take over the guardian but I know he can't yet. I hate this , why does this always happen to us? Right when we get to a better place , it comes crashing down.

I arrived at the station, I unlocked the door and turned the sign. I switched the lights on and unlocked the garage doing the same. Soon, Tommy-boy arrived ready to work. I sighted and we talked about our troubles at home. We worked together, we had our greasy brotherhood and kid brothers to deal with.

I began to work under a 44' ford truck with grease flowing. I got to work getting in my comfort zone and working the day way. Around two, I heard the phone ring , i was filthy covered head to toe in grease. I wiped my hands on a rag before grabbing to phone.

"DX station, Soda speaking", I say

"This is Will Rogers High, Principal Warden speaking", Principal Warden

" What's going on?", I ask

"Pony's gone. He was in first hour, got checked off the role and asked for a bathroom pass. He never returned, Keith Matthews is always gone", Principal Warden

"Damn", I mumbled under my breath

"Thanks, I'll find him and we will have a talk in your office Monday", I say

"Thanks Soda.", Principal Warden

I quickly hung out the phone. I wonder if Darry got the call or not. Probably not or he would have called and freaked out, "Damn it, Pone", I say kicking the trash can over. I wipped my hands off, but the tips are pretendedly stained with grease and oil.

"Tommy-boy", I call walking into the front when I came to realize something, my worst night mare. A man with a gun was standing at the counter and he had shot Tommy. "Gimme the money or you get shot like your friend over there", he says in a gruff voice.

Darry-

I finished my work around two and the boss had no nothing left to be done for today, He told me "Good job . Curtis" with a pat on the back before sending me home. He was pleased with my work and would have more work for me tomorrow.

I was happy with my progress but I wanted to be to working on roofs again. It was hard exhausting work but I enjoyed it. It challenged my physically and I loved that part of my job. I walked stiffly to my desk cleaning up a bit and straightening up my desk. I walked with a little pep in my limping. I couldn't be more pleased with how today went. But only if i knew the events that were about to unravel.

" Curtis , phone", my boss calls

Author's note-

To continue reading this story, I will post it in a new story because this is getting long and this is the part two of this story. So I wonder who is the call about? What will happen next? I promise Soda will not get seriously hurt. I can do that to Darry but not Soda. I can't hurt Soda without my heart breaking.


	20. Chapter 21- The world isn't a nice place

Soda-

_RECAP_

_**"Tommy-boy", I call walking into the front when I came to realize something, my worst night mare. A man with a gun was standing at the counter and he had shot Tommy. "Gimme the money or you get shot like your friend over there", he says in a gruff voice.**_

I took a second and the scene replayed over in my mind. Blood was every where, Tommy-boy bit his lip to keep from moaning in pain and the gun was held to my temple. I realized I needed to be calm and collected. I didn't make eye contact with the man, i kept my arms up and walked slowly to the counter. I was cool as I began to open the cash register.

I counted the money aloud as i put it before the man in stacks. I watched as his attention was focused on me and Tommy bled out a lot within a short amount of time. I bagged the money for him and gave him around three hundred dollars in cash. I felt as he hit me with the back of his gun. I feel to my knees for a second and regained my footing.I reached for the phone and called 91.

My head ached but i stood up world spinned and spinned, until it blurred. I was able to calm my vision down after adjusting but was able to move suddenly. I felt dizzy and then my stomach calmed down,"Plans have changed, I'm gonna hold you as my hostages. So shut up and tend to him", the voice demands.

I didn't care out my bump oozing slick blood from the back of my head. I rushed to Tommy's side. His eyes filled with pain and glazed. The blood pooled underneath his chest. It covered the once blue DX shirt, the blood soaked the shirt. I took my DX shirt and crumbled it up , placing it on Tommy's chest.

I applied pressure to the wound and it helped to stop the flowing blood. I had to keep my hand on Tommy's wound or he would bled out. I stayed strong as the man held us hostage, i need to keep the both of us alive. My priorities have shifted slight at the moment.

Darry-

"Hello Darrel Curtis speaking", I say

"This is Principal Warden. I'm calling about Pony", Principal Warden says

"Oh lord, what did he do this time?", I ask

"He's gone missing. He went to first hour and asked for a hall pass. He never returned and he hasn't been see since.", Principal Warden says

'' I will find him, and we will see you Monday", I say

"Alright. Go easy, on Dar. He's going through alot", Princal Warden says

I hung up the phone and muttered a "Damn it" under my breath

I grabbed my jacket and said my goodbyes. I kicked my truck and muttered a string of colorful words. "Damn it, Pone, I never understand this ", I say as I climb into my truck. I turned the key and stated the car, I had to find my brother. I bet Soda is out looking for him, Steve is probably at the DX, I will drive around and more than likey I'll find him.

I drove around Tulsa and spotted a familiar eighteen year old. "Matthews", I said under my breath. I parked the truck at stepped out, I found Matthews and tapped him on the shoulder. "Where the kid?", I say angrily

"Damn it, hey Dar. What are you going here?", Matthews says nervously

I saw a blur that ran by in a hurry and that was my kid brother went by. I made Two-bit follow him and drove the truck and cut him. I got out walking towards him, he was out of breath and Two-bit held him by the tuff of his shirt.

"Busted, kiddo", I say

"Dang it", Pony says

"We will talk about this when we get home, young man", I say

"Darry, I can explain", Pony says pleaing

"Well, i hope so, young man. You have some explaing to do. Matthews, we will talk later", I say

"Get in the truck", I say

"Yes, sir", Pony say

I held on to his shirt so he couldn't run off. He went along with me to the truck. I climbed into the truck, and started the car. " I am very disappointed in you , young man", I say

I drove home and pulled into the drive way. I got out and so did Pony, he stood beside me. I watched as he climbed out of the truck and went into the house. I stepped in the house and the great yelling match began.

"Damn it , Pone. What in the hell were you thinking? The state is watching us so closely, they could take you and Soda away. You need to stop day dreaming and start thinking with that head of yours. Your head isn't just attached to your neck, it's there for you to use, so use it", I say

Pony began to yell back and he yelled, " Damn it, Darry. You'll never understand, even if I told you. You don't give a damn about me. If i was sent away you would be fine with it. You only care about Soda. I do think and sometimes, I deserve to be a kid. You are the worst big brother"

"Go to your room", I yell as the phone rings. I rub my temple as I sigh before answering the phone. "Darrel Curtis, speaking", I say

"This the Tulsa Police, Chief Adams", Chief Adams says

"Damn, another issue. This day keeps getting worse", Darry says

Only if Darry knew the events unfolding and how they would forever change their small family. Darry sighs and begans to questions why the police called.


	21. Chapter 22- When the world spins

Recap-

_**"Damn it , Pone. What in the hell were you thinking? The state is watching us so closely, they could take you and Soda away. You need to stop day dreaming and start thinking with that head of yours. Your head isn't just attached to your neck, it's there for you to use, so use it", I say**_

_**Pony began to yell back and he yelled, " Damn it, Darry. You'll never understand, even if I told you. You don't give a damn about me. If i was sent away you would be fine with it. You only care about Soda. I do think and sometimes, I deserve to be a kid. You are the worst big brother"**_

_**"Go to your room", I yell as the phone rings. I rub my temple as I sigh before answering the phone. "Darrel Curtis, speaking", I say**_

_**"This the Tulsa Police, Chief Adams", Chief Adams says**_

_**"Damn, another issue. This day keeps getting worse", Darry says**_

_**Only if Darry knew the events unfolding and how they would forever change their small family. Darry sighs and begans to questions why the police called.**_

Darry-

"Yes, sir", Darry says

"I am sorry but there's been an incident at the DX station with your brother, Sodapop Curtis", Chief Adam says

"What happened?", Darry asks frantically, trying to remain calm

"I really am unsure, sir. There was a robbery turned hostage situation. All we know is someone has been shot in the chest and other is unknown. They are being held at gun point and have been for around at hour. The call was placed, a officer and ambulance showed up but were unable to enter the building. Threats have been made and we are working on it. ", Chief Adams

" I will grab my wallet, keys, insurance card and kid brother, we will be down there shortly", Darry says without an emotion in his tone

"I'm so sorry. Be prepared that anything could happen in this situation", Chief Adams says

"Thank you Officer", Darry says

Chief Adams turns and goes out to his car. He remembered when he was young and like Darry, short tempered, strong and stubborn. His mind went to remember his brother killed in gun fire by a cop. A case gone wrong, he wasn't much older than the kid he just told bad news too. He remembered having to tell this same kid that his parents were dead, this family beens through too much.

Chief Adams vaguely remembers finding that young man in a heap of crashed metal in a car accident. He remembers telling those kid brothers how their brother might die. He remembered this as he drove back to the gas station. He had one thing on his mind, get the boys out safe and sound, they deserved to go back home to their families.

Chief Adams didn't care that he was a west side police chief. He didn't give a damn which side of town you come from. Human life was much more important than little stupid things like whether you came from the west or the east.

Darry quickly grabs his keys, wallet and insurance card. He fears for the worst, the one fear Darry had was to lose a brother. He fights so hard to keep his fragile family together. After nearly losing his life a few months ago, he now fought harder to keep his family together. After relearning to walk and reclaiming guardianship over his brothers, the last thing he wanted was to lose one of them.

"Pony", Darry calls

"Go away", Pony says

"Pony, i hear you crying in there. Please come out, I need to talk to you", Darry says with a softer tone

"You told me to go to my home", Pony replies his voice hoarse from crying

"I'm sorry, little colt. The circumcises have changed", Darry says gently

Pony opens the door , his eyes red and face blotched with tears. Darry brushes his tears away before kissing Pony's forehead. He looks into Pony's eyes and hugs him gently knowing Pony hated when he was too rough.

"I sorry, I yelled at ya'. ", Darry says

"I'm sorry I skipped school. That was stupid and shouldn't have.", Pony says

"I'm sorry I lost my temper", Darry says

"I'm sorry I yelled at you", Pony says

Darry brings Pony into a hug. Pony squeezes back tightly and Darry whispers "I love you, little man". Pony shocked at Darry's affection whispers the words back.

"I need to tell you someting", Darry says

"What is it?", Pony asks

"Something happened, a robbery turned hostage situation at the DX. They heard one person was shot. They don't know how Soda is doing. We need to go to the DX", Darry says

Pony looked like he was going to cry. Darry rubs his back as they walk out to the truck. They both climb into the truck. The drive to the DX was silent and no words were said. They were both worried and unable to speak,

Tears threaten Darry's eyes while he tried to remain strong. "Stay strong, Dar. Superman's supposed to be the strong one, keep it together for the kid", Darry said to himself

Pony had tears and a runny nose as they pulled into the DX station. Police cars everywhere and two ambulances . Darry climbed out the truck with Pony clinging to him like a small child. Darry walked to where the police chief was standing.

They heard a gun go off and the sound of a scream. The police jumped and the police chief barked out orders. They were going to negotiate, they had no other options.

Soda-

I watched the man's movements, he seemed skilled at this, and Dally says its the experienced you have to worry about. The words Dallas Winston had once said played back into my mind.

Flashback

_We were sitting at the house, it was after Mama and Daddy had died. I had just started to work late nights at the DX three times a week. I was sitting around the table playing poker with Steve, Two-bit, Dally, Johnny and Pony was reading a book in the corner._

_"Soda, a piece of adive from a hood is when it comes to robberies watch the man's movements. A nervous shakey shooter is more likely to kill. A expriced calm and rational one knows better than that. It's less jail time , if they just rob, hold hostage and cause problems. Killing is a life sentence if caught", Dally said while smoking a cancer stick_

_"What I do if I get in the middle of a robbery or hostage situation?", I ask_

_"You remain calm and collected, think rational and think like a hood. Hoods just enjoy the trills of committing crimes, many aren't that heartless. Many don't enjoy killing, fightings are another story.", Dallas said_

_"How do you think like a hood?", I ask_

_"If you are tough, nothing can hurt you", Dallas says_

_"Thanks, Dal", I say_

_"If you get in a bind remember those things and remain calm. Being scared or irrational will get you killed. Most importantly, don't be the hero that can get you killed also.", Dallas said_

_Flashback over_

I watched in horror as the man tried to shoot me. I fought back and tried to get the gun out of his hand. I wrested with him and i heard the sound of the gun going off. My eyes widened at the shock of the gun being in my hand.

I killed him, I killed someone, he's dead. "I killed him", I say in shock. I killed him, blood pooled around him. His eyes wide open and I came to realize he wasn't much older than me. Maybe nineteen, or twenty, but around my age. I couldn't think of him as a bad person, i thought about who he might be,

Maybe he has someone at home and had no more options but to rob. Maybe he was like Dallas , tough, cold and wanted to die violently. But to me , he was another person who had a life I didn't know about. I walked to the door, my shirt stained not only with the man's blood, but my blood and Tommy's.

I opened the door the the DX and handed the gun to the closet officer. They rushed in to carry off Tommy and I to the hospital. I caught a glimpse of my brothers.

Tommy looked awful pale and blood was everywhere. I felt the sticky ooze sticking to the black of my head and my head ached. I caught another look at the man I killed. I rushed out of the building and vomited my guts.

I felt sick and weak as the emts helped me into the ambulance.


	22. Chapter 23- UPDATE BIG NEWS

I originally want to keep " Being Superman isn't Easy" no more than twenty chapters and writer book 2. I noticed I am no being success with that. I've made the decisions to move "Being A Family Isn't Eeasy" to "Being Superman Isn't Easy" There is a lack of views and reviews, I believe it because i need to fix the problem. Thanks- Stay gold

I will be moving "Being A Family Isn't Easy" to "Being Superman isn't easy", they will merge into one book.


	23. Chapter 23- Bang, Bang

Soda-

My head was spinning, I wanted to throw up and cry all at the same time. I watched as my vision went spoty. I heard the voice of a man asking me if i was alright. I felt the oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. It wasn't long before my vision went blurry and my head ached. I felt the world slip out from under me. I passed out as the sirens roared.

Pony-

It all happened so fast, first I heard two shots and then Soda came stumbling out. He was walking like a drunk man, whispering " I killed him, I killed him", before vomiting and taken away. He looked like his head was hit by something. He had blood all over the front of him, his shirt was stained badly. The cops rushed into the building.

They rushed Tommy-boy to the hospital, he was covered in blood and looked awful pale. He was so weak, which was a strange sight. Then they carried the man out, the man Soda must have killed. He wasn't much older than Soda, maybe nineteen or twenty.

He reminded me of Dallas, Dallas wanted to die violent and young. Did this young man want the same fate? What happened to cause these young men to be like this? I had always wondered what Dallas might have been like before New York , hood live and jail had made him cold. Surely, he wasn't always so cold and hard.

That look in his wasn't one of hate and despair in my opinion. They were the look of someone broken and confused, not someone who hated the world. Dallas Winston didn't hate the world, he had loved Johnny. Loving Johnny is what kept him from blowing up all the time. Johnny needed Dallas the same way Dallas needed Johnny.

Not that Dallas Winston would have ever admitted that. Dallas's story, shows me many things, one of which is that the world changed him. He wasn't always that way , it shows because of the way he loved Johnny.

I wondered many questions about the young man that shot Tommy and hurt my brother. I knew that TIm Shepard won't be happy about this shooting. He was an agreement with the Brumley gang and other gangs that the DX is out of bounds. It was a deal meant to ensure the safety of guys like Soda , Steve and Tommy-boy that didn't do anything to be shot at.

I watched Darry , who showed no feelings. I had learned to read him, no feelings on the outside meant inside he was fight so hard. I wanted to cry but I felt all cried out. My brother was alive and that was what mattered.

Darry-

Many questions rushed through my head and I wished there was an answer. My brother was alive but he could have been killed today. My family could have been torn apart for the second time in a matter of months. I realized I need to move, the boys would be safer if I could move them to a safer neighborhood.

What if I lost my life months ago? What if Soda had been killed today? If I had died, and Soda would have died today, Pony wouldn't have anyone else. I hated these thoughts but it was the truth. Most accidents happen less that 5 miles from the house. But we both nearly lost our lives at work, we need to move.

I could get a second job and take out a loan. I don't like the idea of owing the bank money, but it might be what we have to do. Even if I had to work three jobs, if Soda had to change jobs and if Pony had to change schools, we need to do this.

I put my arm over Pony and made my way to the truck. "Let's go , Pone", I say softly

Pony and I walked to the truck and climbed in. We drove the the hospital leaving the many cop cars behide. I heard the sirens in the distance and was happy to be out of there. I drove as fast as I could legally and we finally arrived.

I climbed out of the car and throw an arm around Pony. He was shaking hard and I understood his dislike for the hospital. Dallas, Johnny, me and Soda all spent time here in this hospital. We walked together to the front desk, I spotted a blond nurse.

"I'm looking for Sodapop Curtis", I say

"He's in recovery room one", She says

"How is he?", I ask

"He was hit in the head, needed eight stitches and he's fine now. Just a little shell shocked.", She says

"Thanks", I say

We find Soda's room and knock. "Come in", a voice says weakly

"Soda", I say

Soda just looks at me and I walk towards him. I wrap my arms around him and he begins to sob. "I killed him, Dar. I killed him", Soda say

"Shhh, Pepsi Cola. It was an accident.", I say

" I killed James and now I killed this man.", Soda says

"Both times it was an accident. You didn't mean to.", I say

"But they are both dead because of me. That fact doesn't change.", Soda agruess

_FLASH BACK_

_Ten years ago..._

_Soda was playing in the back yard with Steve and James. James was a friend to both boys, they were over at the Curtis's old country home. They were playing happily until James stopped. The boys were eight years old and in the third grade. _

_"Can you show me your Daddy's gun?", James asked_

_"I don't think so. Daddy told me not to play with it.", Soda says_

_"Come one, Soda. Your dad doesn't have to know if we don't tell him.", Steve says_

_"I don't think so", Soda says_

_"As long as we put it up, no one has to know.", James says_

_"Don't be a square, Curtis", Steve says_

_"I'm not square", Soda aguress _

_The boys walk past Darry who is reading a comic book with Pony playing happily beside him. Darry was ten and Pony was six. _

_"Where do you think your going?", Darry asks_

_"In the house to get a drink", Soda says_

_"Alright, but come right back out.", Darry says_

_Mama was out doing laundry , hanging the clothes on the clothes line. Daddy was out in the garage tinkering with an old car he was working on. The boys follow Soda into the study and Soda opens the locked drawer on his daddy's desk. Soda knew where Daddy hid the key. He unlocked the drawer and picked up the gun._

_The boys admired it for a second and SOda went to put it up. James grabbed the gun from Soda and they fought over it. Steve stood to the side, cheering the boys on. Soon, a bang was heard and James fell to the ground. Soda had shot James while they fought over it._

_James was only eight years old when he died. Mama and Daddy rushed in to find the boys in Darrel's study. Darry had Pony on his hip when he arrived in the room. Daddy attempted to revive James put there wasn't any saving James. He was shot in the chest nearly his heart. He didn't have a chance._

_Soda was forever haunted by that day, he was only eight when it happened._


End file.
